Bleach remake: A white hair solo
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: A remake with the white haired Hitsugaya Toushiro as the main character. Same old people, new plot, same genre as bleach, just with more romance. Spoilers: a pairing of Hitsugaya and Rukia!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay this is my second bleach fanfic. ^^ It's a remake of bleach, but with my favourite character Hitsugaya Toushiro as the main character! The plot and all is different, but the antagonists are the same. Hope you enjoy it!!! XD This chappie is based on the manga, so you will see some link in it.**

Hitsugaya Toushiro was a normal high school student. Okay not so normal. He was quite a loner in the school. Plus he could see spirits roaming about everywhere, which obviously was not normal.

He always told himself that, maybe those spirits were his hallucination or something, that they were his invisible friends since he was so lonely.

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you have any flowers for me today?" A young female popped in font of Hitsugaya as he walked home from school.

"Sorry, not enough money today." Hitsugaya said.

"Eh? Why? I want a flower like the one you gave Rina too!" The female squealed sadly. Hitsugaya ignored her, and walked through her.

Everyday, there would be tons of spirits like her roaming about. Ever since Hitsugaya had started giving them flowers as no one bothered to give them, these spirits started crowding around Hitsugaya, demanding flowers everyday.

"Jeez, I got a limited amount of pocket money you know." Hitsugaya muttered angrily to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a strong pressure pulling him down. He grabbed onto a nearby post and endured it for a while until it was gone.

He had always felt these strong pressures nowadays. "Is it part of the growing up stage mama always told me?" He wondered. If it is, he's so going to hate growing up.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Hair colour: white_

_Eye colour: green_

_Occupation: elementary school student + Shiro ice-cream stall waiter_

_Height: embarrassingly 133cm_

"I'm home!" Hitsugaya took off his shoes and went in his house.

A few second later, sounds of cloths taking off and wearing on.

"I'm going off for work!" Hitsugaya wore his shoes and went out of the house.

Hitsugaya stood in font of the empty shop, feeling rather stupid. "The boss is late I guess. What sort of boss is she?" He muttered angrily.

He opened the shop and sat down, waiting for work to start.

If there were a less children-crowded work place available, he would gladly take the choice. He had to take this job because he needed it to support his sister's education. But this job totally pissed him off.

Having kindergarten kids gathering around you, shouting orders for ice-creams, having some kids delaying the queue because they could not make up their mind, babies crying and kids running around childishly… There was no way Hitsugaya could enjoy his job!

Not only that, he had an extremely childish boss too, very irresponsible too. As you can see, she is late for work.

"Jeez, I'm wasting my time here waiting…" Hitsugaya lay down on a bench and rested.

A butterfly came flying in.

"A butterfly in an ice-cream stall? Nowadays butterflies like ice-cream too?" Hitsugaya frowned.

Staring at the butterfly, Hitsugaya did not realize that another person had entered.

"It should be near…"

Hitsugaya raised his head and saw a female, proudly to say around the same height as him, wearing a samurai suit walk in through the window.

"Another spirit?" He thought. "Oi, who are you?" He asked.

That female ignored him, and continued following the butterfly. "The reiatsu I just felt, it's near…"

"Oi." Hitsugaya said one more time. That female ignored once again.

Feeling irritated, he grabbed his shoe and threw it at that girl. "Oi, don't ignore me. Who are you?"

The girl was hit and fell onto the ground. She stared at him, appalled. "Y…you can see me?"

A vein popped out angrily from his forehead. "Of course I can, I'm not blind! What do you want? Are you a burglar or something? There's nothing to be stolen in here."

The girl stood in front of him and waved. "It's impossible, no one should be able to see me…"

Hitsugaya was a person that just cannot stand stupidity. Seeing the girl pretending that she could not be seen and waving around like a maniac just made him go mad. "Shut up! Just tell me who you are and what do you want!"

The girl blinked.

Then she went on to a self-explanation.

Hitsugaya nodded and repeated what she said. "Okay, so you are Rukia and you come from a place called soul society. You are a shinigami, and you are here to exterminate an evil spirit… Wow it's so believable, NOT! Your story sucks, retard!" He stood up and started chasing Rukia away.

"W…wait a minute! I'm telling the truth!" Rukia said, resisting Hitsugaya's push. "How can you see ghosts but don't believe in shinigami?"

"Well, I don't believe in things I can't see." Hitsugaya stated simply.

"B…but you are seeing me…" She looked at Hitsugaya with her oh-so-innocent eyes. "Let me draw it out for you, maybe you can understand it better."

Hitsugaya stared at Rukia and blushed slightly. "Okay, but it better be quick." He sat down. "I still need to work."

"In this world, there are two types of spirits." Rukia said as she drew happily on her sketchbook. "One is called plus, which are the normal spirits you see everyday. The other types are called hollows and they attack dead and living beings and eat their souls. This would be what you called evil spirits."

She paused and looked at the dumbfounded Hitsugaya. "So far, so you understand?"

Hitsugaya stared at the sketchbook. "I think I might understand it better if you don't draw…"

Rukia immediately felt insulted. She pretended she did not hear Hitsugaya and continued drawing. "We shinigami have two duties. One is to send these plus to soul society using soul burial. In your human words, it's like being sent to heaven."

Seeing Hitsugaya's doubtful stare, she volunteered to show it to him. "It's like this." She said as she took out her sword.

"W…What…" Hitsugaya stammered. Rukia used the back of the sword and hit it at the same female ghost that seemed to have followed Hitsugaya.

"N…no… I don't want to go to hell…" The poor, frightened spirit stammered.

Rukia's eyes were soft and gentle. "Do not worry, the place you are about to go is soul society. Unlike hell, it is a peaceful place." The ghost slowly fades away into the underworld.

Hitsugaya stared mouth agape at what just happened. The ghost just disappeared… and Rukia's eyes were beautiful… He blushes slightly at the fact.

Rukia smiled at Hitsugaya. "Well, do you at least half believe me now?" Hitsugaya quickly closed his mouth, embarrassed. "What is your second duty?"

Rukia eagerly took out her sketchbook again and continued drawing. "Our second duty is to exterminate the evil spirits hollows, which is my current mission."

Hitsugaya stared at the drawings rather uncomfortably. He looked up at Rukia. "Your current mission?" She nodded.

"Then why aren't you doing it now?"

Rukia frowned. "Well, the problem is I can't sense its presence anymore… It's like something's hindering my senses…""

"You can't sense its presence?" Hitsugaya doubted this shinigami's capability. "How do you sense its presence?"

"Hmmm…" Rukia mused. "It's like a strong pressure pulling down on you…"

"It sounds familiar. Very familiar." Hitsugaya thought. If you don't mind you can scroll up and reread paragraph eight.

Rukia saw the weird look on Hitsugaya's face. "What?"

"I think I know where that whatever evil spirit is." He said as he stood up, or rather, tried to stand up. The same pressure pulled him down again. He turned around to see where the pressure was coming from.

"It should be somewhere over there…" Hitsugaya said.

"How do you…" Before Rukia could finish her sentence, she felt it too. She rushed out and saw the hollow which she was looking for. She cringed at the amount of reiatsu the hollow had. "How could I not have felt it before?" Then she saw the white-haired boy rushing out too.

"Stay inside, shorty!"

"Shorty?" Hitsugaya formed a deadly aura around him. "Do you care repeating it?"

Rukia knew she had made him angry, but this hollow was powerful, and as a shinigami, she had to make sure no human gets hurt.

"Get out of this place!" She said anxiously, as she blocked the hollow's attack on them.

"_**I smell some very delicious spirit**__…_" The hollow roared as it continued to attack.

Rukia jumped up and cut off a hand out of that monster. The monster fell onto the ground.

"This hollow have not yet attacked any souls yet." Rukia said as she monitored the place around her. "You'd better run away, and make sure no one gets into this region."

"When did I become your servant?" Hitsugaya muttered as he ran away from the place.

Rukia saw the hollow slowly got up and prepared to defend all attacks and kill it with her shikai. The hollow stood up and uses its one good hand to attack her.

"Too slow!" She shouted, dodging the attack. She was about to make a killing blow when she noticed the hollow was looking at somewhere else. It was not aiming for her. She looked behind, and saw that the hand was reaching for that shorty!

That stupid white-hair boy was oblivious of this and was still running. "Baka!" She cursed and changed target.

"Argh!" Hitsugaya heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw the shinigami crumbling in front of him.

Rukia had rushed to save the boy, and within the split second managed to run to block off the attack. However, without any time to prepare herself for the impact of the attack, after successfully forcing herself to knock off the hollow's attack, there was no way her body could take the impact. She crumbled onto the ground, onto the white-hair boy's arms.

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia when she was about to fall.

"Shorty…" Rukia said weakly as she spat out some blood out of her mouth. "The target of the hollow is you… Why didn't I realize it before…?"

"W…what are you saying?"

"You have an extremely high spiritual power. After all, you are the only human that I know of that can see shinigami. Should not have told you to run away yourself…" Rukia's voice was fading away. Hitsugaya panicked.

"Rukia, take a hold of yourself!"

"_**This delicious spirit is mine!**_" The hollow said as it struck again.

Hitsugaya stared helplessly at the accelerating big fist of the monster. "What should I do?" He thought, panting. "I have to save Rukia…" Hitsugaya tightened his grip on Rukia, and started sweating. "I have to save Rukia, what should I do, I…" The image of the fist got bigger and bigger.

"Rukia…!"

**Haha wait for the next chapter to know what happens. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay this is the next chapter! Pls enjoy! ^^**

Crash! Rukia slowly opened her eyes. It was black all around her. Black…

Did she die? She remembered that the hollow was going kill her. That white-hair boy was holding onto her. She was hugging him hardly, with her eyes squeezed shut.

Did he also die? Rukia thought sadly, as her head leaned forward. Her head felt the softness of human flesh. She lifted her hand to grabbed the blackness around her, and grabbed a handful of black fabric.

This is the uniform which shinigamis wear… Wait? A shinigami rescued me? Rukia thought. She lifted her head.

"Shorty?" Clad in this shinigami uniform, it was Hitsugaya!

Hitsugaya glared at her. "My name is NOT shorty!" He gently put Rukia down on the floor.

"H…how?" Rukia slowly stood up. She looked around for the hollow. The hollow was lying on the ground, struggling to get up. She looked at Hitsugaya. On his hand was a long zanpankutou, blood drenched all over it.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hitsugaya said placidly. He smiled at Rukia before jumping at the hollow, giving it a finishing blow.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya said as he swung his sword towards the hollow.

The hollow freeze into a lump of ice, and after exactly 3 seconds (countdown, three, two one), the lump of ice breaks away into a million pieces.

"C…cool…" Rukia marveled at the beautiful sight of the ice under the bright sun.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya landed in front of Rukia. Rukia examined Hitsugaya from up to down.

"You're a shinigami?" Rukia was dazed. "And you have already achieved shikai?"

"Shikai? What on earth is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"He does not even know what a shikai is?" Rukia thought incredulously. "That means he's not a shinigami? If he's not a shinigami, how could he…turn into a shinigami?" Suddenly something hit her.

"It cannot be, that he achieved the Muga no Kyouchi?" Muga no Kyouchi is the state of self-actualization, in which a person realises his shinigami power. When his life is in danger, his soul would forcefully turn into a shinigami soul. This can only be achieved when the person has a great amount of spiritual power, and when the person had once interacted with a shinigami so that he knew what a shinigami's soul is like.

"The fact that this person can see me, and the hollow is especially targeting him, his spiritual power is surely very powerful. And he has also interacted with me, especially close too…" Rukia blushed as she remembered that Hitsugaya had hugged her previously. "But, how can a human achieve Muga no Kyouchi? Is this even possible?"

"Um…" Hitsugaya felt stupid standing next to a girl who was deep in thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rukia snapped back to reality.

"Um… Do you know what happened to me? I seemed to have become like…you. I mean I became a shinigami." Hitsugaya was also confused at what happened.

"Yeah, it's probably because of Muga no Kyouchi."

"Muga…what?" Hitsugaya repeated unsuccessfully.

Rukia sighed. It's hard to deal with a human who had absolutely no knowledge on spirits and shinigamis. "I'll slowly explain to you later." She said dragging Hitsugaya to somewhere she could rest.

"Just…just tell me how to change back to my actual self…" Hitsugaya said, not wanting to have Rukia draw and explain again.

"Eh? The door is open? That means Shiro-chan came here already?" Hitsugaya saw his stupid childish boss running to the ice-cream shop, late.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan! Come back! I'm sorry I'm late!" Yuzu was crying at the door of the store.

Hitsugaya sweat-dropped.

"Who is she?" Rukia asked.

"She's my boss." Hitsugaya said simply. "Serves her right for being late. Let's go."

Soul society, Seireitei

"A human with shinigami powers?" Chojiro read the letter that Rukia sent them. He looked at his captain. "Are we going to accept him, after what happened 12 years ago?"

Yamamoto grabbed his walking stick and mused. "Yes, we are."

Chojiro stared at his captain, surprised. "But, what if he betrays the soul society, like that traitor 12 years ago?"

Yamamoto insisted. "As long as he has a zanpankutou, we will accept him to be a shinigami." End of discussion.

"We'll have to put you in a fake body for now…" Rukia said, after explaining.

"What? Why?" Hitsugaya stood up, appalled. "What happened to my original body?"

Rukia poked her finger on Hitsugaya's chest. "This is your body. You have become a permanent shinigami, boy."

"Boy?" The insult hit Hitsugaya as hard as a rock falling off a cliff. "You…"

"All you have to do now is to persuade your mother to sign this form, which would approve you to go to the shinigami academy." Rukia saw Hitsugaya's defiant face, and added. "You need to go to the shinigami academy in order to learn the rules of being a shinigami, since you are already a permanent shinigami."

"Hey, if I don't stay here, my family would lose a big source of income!" Hitsugaya debated.

"Oh, don't worry about money." Rukia brushed it off easily. "The school would give allowance every month, roughly $800, as a student. Your allowance would increase if your studies are good. For example, you will get $6000 if you score an A in all elements of shinigami skills. When you graduate, they will give you salary based on your rankings."

"$6000 if you score an A?" Hitsugaya literally snatched the form from Rukia. It read "Consent form for parents of underage children who are accepted into the shinigami academy."

"Underage children?" Hitsugaya said angrily, crushing the paper.

"Oi, don't crush it! It's the only piece I have!" Rukia grabbed the form away from Hitsugaya and smoothened it with her hands.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Hair colour: white_

_Eye colour: green_

_Occupation: elementary school student + Shiro ice-cream stall waiter + shinigami (Gosh he sure is busy…)_

_Height: still embarrassingly 133cm (When will he grow tall?)_

Inoe Orihime had been preparing for a scrumptious dinner for her family, when her older son called her. Wiping her hands on her apron, she went out to meet Hitsugaya on this 'emergency'.

"What is it, Shiro-chan?" The orange hair mother asked kindly, settling down on the dining table.

Hitsugaya, a high self-esteem person, did not forget to chastise his mother for calling him Shiro-chan. "I'm requesting to transfer school. To… er…. Shinigami academy." Hitsugaya said, pushing a crumpled piece of form towards his mother.

"Pttf!" Orihime burst out laughing immediately. "Hahahaha! What sort of name is that? Shinigami? Hahahaha!"

Hitsugaya waited with an irksome look on his face for his mother to stop her laughter. "So will you sign this form for me?"

"Huh?" Orihime wiped her tears of laughter. "You mean you're going to transfer immediately, like…" Orihime saw the date on the form. "Eh? Tomorrow?"

"Why are you telling me this news of transfer so late?" Orihime said, leaning over the table to shake her son.

Hitsugaya grabbed the piece of paper and read it thoroughly (while Orihime was shaking him). "I…I didn't know it was so early too…"

"Then I'm not going to sign it! There's no way you could just leave us so suddenly!" Orihime sat back on her seat and folded her arms. Hitsugaya stared at her mother. He gave up and turned to glare at Rukia, whom Orihime could not see.

Rukia hit her head at Hitsugaya's complete lack of ability to persuade Orihime. "She's your mother, for goodness sake!" Rukia had no choice but to possess Hitsugaya's fake body, pushing Hitsugaya's soul away from his body.

Imagine Rukia as Hitsugaya (It will be fun, trust me!)

"Mom…" Rukia cooed. Orihime choked (on what? Her saliva? Haha), surprised. Hitsugaya practically had goose bumps all over his body.

Rukia leaned forward. "Mom, this is a golden opportunity that I must not miss! This is a very good school, though you may not have heard of it, and they just offered me offhand because they got one more space available."

Rukia took Orihime's hands. "I had always wanted to join this school. Their school term starts tomorrow, and so I need to leave tomorrow. I'm sorry I need to leave you so early an age, but Mom, this is my dream…"

Orihime stared at her son. It's the first time her son ever sound so sweet and sincere. It's the first time her son had so much emotions on his face. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

She hugged her son, crying. "Oh, Mom didn't know you liked this school so much! I'll sign it!" She took out a pen and signed the form.

Rukia smiled happily. "Thanks Mom!" And she gave Orihime a peck.

Orihime was filled with joy and consternation. It was the first time her son, Hitsugaya, kissed her on his own account! She sniffed in happiness. "He loved that school so much…" She thought as her son leave the room. "He's so like his father, when he proposed to me…" She blushed in her memory.

Rukia turned to see Hitsugaya hiding at a corner, back turned away. "Oi, come back to your body, I've persuaded your Mom already."

Hitsugaya was glaring at her. "That was so unlike me. I can't believe my mother took that in." He shivered. "That was so mushy…"

Rukia pulled Hitsugaya into the body, allowing Hitsugaya to regain his possession of the fake body.

Okay, hope you managed to imagine a mushy Hitsugaya, now it's back to original

"You mean you've never kissed your mother before?" Rukia said bewildered.

"Nope." The white hair boy stated coldly.

Rukia always thought that when you have a mother, the most necessary thing to do is to kiss her. At least that's the impression she got from seeing other people with mother. She did not have a mother.

"What are you zoning out for?"

Rukia got back to reality. "Sorry." She muttered. She stared at Hitsugaya. Well, he's such a cold person; of course he would never be willing to kiss his mother.

"Get ready your luggage for tomorrow." She ordered.

Hitsugaya stared at Rukia. "You're acting weird."

"No I'm not." She walked away. After walking a few steps, she turned around.

"You should really kiss your mother next time."

"Huh?" Hitsugaya frowned. He shrugged it off. Oh well, girls are all like that.

**Wah! What a weird ending. Next chapter will be about Hitsugaya in school! Btw if you read Prince of Tennis, hope you laugh at the Muga no Kyouchi thingo. ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 school starts!

"Bye-bye, Onii-chan!" Hinamori waved goodbye at her brother.

"Bye." Hitsugaya said coldly as he turned to leave. Or he tried to leave, as Hinamori was hugging his waist so hard that he could not move, and breathe.

"I'll miss you, Onii-chan!" Hinamori cried, hiding her face on Hitsugaya's shirt.

Hitsugaya eyes softened, and he smiled slightly. He patted her sister's head. "I'll come back during the holidays."

"Promise?"

"Promise." They hooked their pinkies.

Rukia was standing at the side, watching the whole scene. So Hitsugaya does have a sweet side. She watched Hitsugaya smiling. It was so cute, and hot. She blushed at the thought of it.

"Shiro-chan!" Yuzu came running towards the leaving Hitsugaya. "You're transferring? That means you're resigning?"

"Aa. Sorry about that, Boss." Hitsugaya bowed his head.

Hearing that, Yuzu joined in with Hinamori's weeping. Hitsugaya sighed. How could his sister and boss be so childish? It's not like he's going to leave them forever.

"Let's go." He said to Rukia after a goodbye kiss from his mother. And thus they left for soul society.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Hair colour: white_

_Eye colour: green_

_Occupation: elementary school student + shinigami - Shiro ice-cream stall waiter (Not so busy anymore, thank goodness!)_

_Height: still still embarrassingly 133cm (Desperate to grow up!)_

The whole class was staring at Hitsugaya when the Narumi-sensei introduces him. 1) Because he was a new student, which seldom happened. 2) Because he had white hair, which was really weird. 3) Because he had green eyes, which was weird in Asian countries. 4) Because he was an elementary school student, which was the youngest in the class, when the next youngest in class was a high school student.

So, basically, the whole class was staring at Hitsugaya because he was weird. Hitsugaya was used to it though. Back at Tokyo the class always stared at him like he was a freak all throughout the year. Now it's the grownups staring at him like that, it should have no difference…

"So, let us all be nice to Shiro-chan, ne?" Narumi-sensei added happily. Hitsugaya stomped on his foot. "Ow, that's very unfriendly, Hitsugaya-kun."

Narumi-sensei stared around for an empty seat. "You can sit next to Matsumoto-chan." He pointed to an orange-hair, big boobs female right at the back of the class. Hitsugaya stared at this Matsumoto-chan, and sighed. He had a feeling it was not going to be nice sitting next to her.

Hitsugaya passed a blue haired teenager, who smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. "Good one!"

Hitsugaya sat down next to Matsumoto. In a split second, he was buried under the female's boobs. "Nice to meet you Shiro-chan! I am Matsumoto Rangiku!" She said, cuddling the poor boy, enjoying the useless struggle the boy gave.

Then Matsumoto felt that there were no more struggling from Hitsugaya. "Shiro-chan?" She 'unburied' Hitsugaya from her boobs. "Wah! Wake up Shiro-chan!" The whole class stared, amused, at Matsumoto trying to shake the unconscious boy awake.

After school…

"Shiro-chan!" Matsumoto chased after her desk mate.

"My name is NOT Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya rebuked, hitting Matsumoto on her head. (I have no idea how he did that; he's so short!)

"I'm sorry about what happened in class." Matsumoto said, apologetically, rubbing her head.

"It's alright." Hitsugaya walked off, ignoring Matsumoto.

Matsumoto ran next to Hitsugaya. "Do you understand the lessons? Most of the students in here are all university standard, so the teaching might be a little hard for an elementary kid like you to understand."

"I'm alright. Thank you very much." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Really? You mean you understood about the Kidou theory?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said.

"Are you sure? I don't even understand…" Matsumoto stated doubtfully.

Hitsugaya hit his head. Must he explain everything to this stupid person? "As shinigami, we have reiryoku produced as an energy, which is vital for survival. Without reiryoku, we will die. Kidou is when we concentrate the reiryoku from all parts of the body to create a mass of energy, which could be used for attacks, defensive measures, or healing wounds. Understand?"

Matsumoto blinked. "Wow, you mean you actually memorized how it works? You can take over Narumi as sensei!" She marveled at Hitsugaya's great memory.

"I can even recite it backwards." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and walked off again.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, where are you going? Want to go and see our central town, which has all the shopping malls available, just for us shinigami?" Matsumoto bounced around happily.

Hitsugaya was totally irritated by this desk mate of his. "Can you leave me alone? I've got night class to go to! I need to finish up all these homework before going to night class!"

"Night class? Why do you need to go to night class?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm still an elementary school student; I still need to learn stuff like math and other subjects, which is essential whether you are a shinigami or a human." Hitsugaya said simply.

"Humph, you sure are hardworking, aren't you?" Hitsugaya turned and saw the blue-hair teenager. "I had quit my night class long time ago."

Hitsugaya stared at him coldly. "Who're you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Was the answer. He walked towards Hitsugaya. "Being a shinigami is not an easy stuff to do. A human like you can never make it out to graduation." He smirked. "Especially when you spend most of your time studying math."

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun is a human?" "How can a human become a shinigami?" "Toushiro-kun is a human?" People along the corridors started murmuring to each other.

Hitsugaya glared at the back view of Natsume and walked away.

Matsumoto could not believe that Hitsugaya was a human. How could a human become a shinigami? However, she knew that Hitsugaya's life would be easy from now on. People along the corridors were giving him a loathing and contemptuous look.

The next day…

Hitsugaya reached school and fell onto his desk. He was tired to the core. He had rushed home yesterday to finish up the homework Narumi-sensei had given, and he had rushed to his night class (for math, language, science and geography) and had rushed home again to finish up his night class homework. Phew, that was very suffocating for a twelve year old kid.

Coming back to school did not help either. Everyone was giving him weird stares since he came into class. He could hear whispers with his name injected in it.

He did not care; all he wanted to do now was to sleep until Narumi-sensei arrived in class.

"Yo, Hitsugaya." A guy stood in front of Hitsugaya, covering him with his shadow. "We would not allow a human to graduate from a shinigami school. I'm sorry, but a human is not even allowed into soul society." The rest of the class was watching this, with the same despising look as the guy. Natsume Hyuuga was smirking in a corner.

Hitsugaya glared at the guy. He glared back with the same amount of menace.

"Severus, you're in my way, move it." An orange-hair female said firmly.

Severus turned around and sneered. "You're protecting this human, Matsumoto? Nothing good comes out of it when you befriend a human."

"You don't need any excuses or good stuff to come out of when you want to befriend a person." Matsumoto said, her face all serious. Severus snorted, and left.

Matsumoto immediately switched to her happy, cheerful mood. "Hitsugaya-kun! Long time no see! How's your night classes? Oh, you must be very tired, you poor thing." Matsumoto cooed, hugging the struggling Hitsugaya.

Narumi-sensei came into class. "Okay, class, today we'll learn some Kidou spell! So let's get out of the class and to the field!" Narumi-sensei marched off happily to the field.

"I thought we just learnt it yesterday?" Hitsugaya was shocked at the pace of this school.

"Actually, we have been studying about Kidou for a long time." Matsumoto said. "We have many lessons to train our reiryoku manipulation technique before you came." She looked at Hitsugaya, worried. "Are you sure you will be okay? You haven't been through any tryouts of manipulating your aura."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I think I'll be okay." Actually, Hitsugaya knew he would not be okay. It's just his second day of school, and he needed to know how to manipulate his reiryoku to do Kidou. He sighed as Narumi-sensei began his teaching.

"We'll learn the easiest and most efficient Kidou spell, the white thunder (Byakurai). It is one of the mostly used Kidou. It fires a thin bolt of lightning from the caster's fingertips, piercing the subject while you are doing it; don't forget to concentrate your entire reiryoku in your fingertips!" Narumi-sensei said while showing them an example.

"Way of destruction number four: Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning blasted out from his fingertips and smashed a rock in front of him into smithereens.

"Awesome…" The whole class stared mouth agape at this.

Narumi-sensei winked. "Alright it's your turn now. Recite the incantation and aim it at the rock in front. Now who goes first?" Narumi-sensei looked around at the nervous and excited faces.

"Natsume-kun, want to try out first?"nnm

Natsume walked out calmly. He recited the incantation and aimed it at the rock. It did not blast into smithereens, but made a very huge dent on it.

"Very good, Natsume-kun." Narumi-sensei congratulated. "It's very well done for the first try." Natsume walked back to the crowd, smirking at Hitsugaya on the way.

"Well, everyone break into groups and try it out. Everyone must at least try out five times!"

They broke into groups. Hitsugaya was in the same group as Matsumoto. "Okay, first you have to let out your reiryoku as reiatsu. Use your reiryoku to cover your body. Then slowly, concentrate it on your fingertips." Matsumoto explained to Hitsugaya while waiting for her turn.

Hitsugaya desperately tried to comprehend. "How do I let out my reiryoku?"

"Reiryoku comes from your heart; it's all over your body. It should be easy to feel and force it to come out." Matsumoto tried to make Hitsugaya understand, to no avail. (Of course, if it were you, would you understand?)

"Rangiku, it's your turn!" "Coming!" Matsumoto said. She turned to Hitsugaya. "Never mind, you got five tries for it. Try to comprehend it by the five tries."

Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto doing a perfect blow. He sighed. "I'm so going to die..."

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's your turn." The whole class turned around to look at Hitsugaya. Natsume and Severus were smirking. "Yeah, I'm really going to die of humiliation." Hitsugaya thought as he stepped forward.

**End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I do writing it. I hope I doesn't confuse you with so much explanation.**

**Credits: Natsume is taken from Gakuen Alice (He's kind of out of character), and Severus is from the well-known Harry Potter! They are just extra characters, so they are not going to affect the plot or anything. It is not a crossover! And the Kidou theory is taken from Hunter X Hunter's Nen theory. Muga no Kyouchi from the last chapter is taken from Prince of Tennis. I do not own Bleach or any of these animes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! It's kind of an omake, only used for introducing new characters… Nevertheless hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Hitsugaya stepped out. It became ominously quiet. (Because everyone's staring at him.)

He raised his hands. "Feel for your reiryoku …Damn it! I never knew there was such a thing as reiryoku till yesterday and now you expect me to be able to find it!" Hitsugaya cursed under his breathe.

"Way of destruction number four: Byakurai!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Nothing happened.

A spark of electricity shot out, but died midair.

"Hahahahaha!" The class burst out laughing.

"Told you being a shinigami is not an easy thing to do." Natsume smirked.

Hitsugaya had never felt so humiliated in his life. He did not even know how does the reiryoku feels like, how was he suppose to find it concentrate it onto his fingertips?

He walked back to the queue. Matsumoto was staring at him, worried and pity all in her eyes. What he need now was not pity or anything, what he need was a proper explanation on how to do this concentration of reiryoku stuff.

He glared at the teacher, but the Narumi-sensei was sitting at a corner reading manga, oblivious to the helplessness of his student.

He felt a hit from the back, and immediately, he felt pressure all over his body. He turned around and saw a green-hair guy around 20 years old.

"Mada mada dane." The guy said, expressionless. "This feeling you have now is your reiryoku let out, forming reiatsu. The pressure you feel on each part of your body is the reiryoku in it. Concentrating it and manipulate the pressure around your body to your fingertips."

Hitsugaya felt the enormous pressure around his body. He tried his best to manipulate it using his instinct, and managed to successfully concentrate it all onto his fingertips.

"Hitsugaya-kun, your turn again."

He stepped forward. It became ominously quiet again.

"Way of destruction number four: Byakurai!" He shouted, pushing his reiryoku as he blast a huge lightning bolt. It smashed the rock to pieces of pebbles which flew onto his classmates and hit them.

"Ouch!" Everyone shielded from the rain of pebbles. The smoke from the explosion cleared and a dent on the wall was revealed.

"Whoa, you mean Hitsugaya-kun actually did that?" "He's just a human, gosh he have a lot of reiatsu…" "I can't believe Toushiro created a dent on that wall!" The class stared mouth agape at what Hitsugaya just did.

Hitsugaya froze at his last pose, staring at the dent. He himself could hardly believe it.

He heard clapping coming from the back. It was Narumi-sensei. He smiled and said. "As expected from a genius who achieved Muga no Kyouchi!" He looked at the huge dent. "You surely are powerful."

"What?" "Did he say Muga no Kyouchi?" "Hitsugaya-kun achieved Muga no Kyouchi?" "It was proved that Muga no Kyouchi achievers are more powerful than normal shinigamis." "Yeah, Captain Zaraki, Captain Aizen, even Captain Commander Yamamoto were all Muga no Kyouchi achievers!" "…Wow…"

Matsumoto jumped and hugged Hitsugaya. "Wow, Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't know that you achieved Muga no Kyouchi! You are awesome!" She said while rubbing her face on the suffocating Hitsugaya's white hair.

Even though he felt uncomfortable at being unable to breathe, he still felt good. He watched the shocked Natsume and Severus. "Hah! See that, idiots?" He thought happily, smirking in his mind. So, Hitsugaya was still a kid at heart.

"Hitsugaya-kun, want to go central town today after school?" Matsumoto asked joyfully. Before the serious little boy refused, she added. "There is no homework today! You cannot run away now!"

"I…I still have my night class homework…" Hitsugaya debated, but was pulled along to central town anyway.

Central town was extremely crowded with shinigami shoppers. There were rows and rows of shops, chocolate shops, cookies shop, soft toys shop… (Hehe Hitsugaya sure is a kid eh?)

"And famous shops from all around the world, dresses, shirts, jeans, skirts... and whoa smell the perfume from over there!" Shopaholic Matsumoto grabbed Hitsugaya and ran into a Chanel shop. (Chanel is well-known world-wide, right? I'm not so sure about these stuff…)

"Hey, Matsumoto, welcome! It's been a long time since you've visited our shop!" A shopkeeper rubbed her hands in joy as she welcomed Matsumoto. "What perfume catches your attention today?" Then the shopkeeper noticed the small boy next to Matsumoto.

"Eh? You got a kid? I didn't know your kid was this big!" The shopkeeper bent down to take a closer look at Hitsugaya. "White hair…Hmm, I knew it! You were making out with Captain Jushiro after all!"

Hitsugaya cringed and blanched. "Hey, who said I was this woman's kid?"

The shopkeeper blinked in confusion. "Then…" She suddenly looked enlightened. "Matsumoto-chan! I didn't know you like young boys as well! Especially a boy this young!"

Before Hitsugaya was able to react to this nonsensical statement, Matsumoto rushed in. "Hey, don't ruin my reputation! I do not play around with kids!"

"Hey, chill, Matsumoto." The shopkeeper giggled at Matsumoto's reaction. "It's not like I'm saying that you molest kids or something." She took a perfume from a table. "Try this perfume. It's the newest arrival."

"Hmm…How much is it?" Matsumoto asked, taking the perfume.

Hitsugaya sighed. This was boring…

"Yo." Hitsugaya turned and saw a green-haired guy and a cat-like yellow hair guy.

"You…" Hitsugaya recognised the green-haired person as the person who helped him earlier.

"You look bored." The green-haired guy smiled. "Want to join us?"

Hitsugaya looked at them, and glanced at the busily talking Matsumoto. "Where you're going?"

Hitsugaya joined the two boys. The green-haired was Ryoma; the yellow-haired was Naruto.

"Thanks for just now." Hitsugaya said to Ryoma.

"It's okay. Just thought you needed some advice." Ryoma pushed it off. "Hey, that ice-cream looks nice."

They each bought ice-creams. Hitsugaya got the chocolate mint flavoured one. "Tomorrow we might be doing zanpankutou training." Ryoma said. "So, heard you achieved a shikai during your Muga no Kyouchi." Naruto said while licking his ice-cream.

"Shikai?" Hitsugaya tried to remember what Rukia explained to him.

_Flashback: Rukia took a sketchbook with a weird crooked sword. "Okay, let's say this is your zanpankutou. Your zanpankutou is like another soul of yours. You can actually communicate with it if you train long enough. A zanpankutou have two powerful forms which you can unlock through long time training: shikai and bankai. Shikai is the form you just unlock, which changes the sword's appearance to better facilitate its abilities. Bankai can only be achieved after training with your zanpankutou for decades._ _Once achieved, you can unlock your zanpankutou's full potential, increasing your power several times over."_

_She put down her sketchbook. "Understand?"_

_Hitsugaya scratched his head. "Somewhat…"_

_Flashback ends._

"Yeah, I have achieved shikai." Hitsugaya said.

"Awesome…" Naruto said. "If you train a lot more, you can achieve bankai and be a captain!"

"Captain?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You mean you don't know about rankings yet?"

"I've heard about it, but I'm not so sure…" Check chapter two if you forgotten.

Ryoma sighed. "You really don't know a lot of things, do you? Once you graduate from this school, they will send you to various squads, ranging from 1 to 13. In the squads there will be rankings."

Ryoma took a big bite out of his ice-cream. Naruto helped continue the explanation. "There will be officer rankings, 20 seats altogether. Not being in the officer rankings will only earn you $1500 a month. Once you entered the officer rankings, your salary will increase by $500 every seat. So if you are the highest seat in the officer rankings, you will get $11500."

Hitsugaya gazed into midair, thinking about the amount of money. "Whoa, that's a lot."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said. "If you kiss the captain's ass and the captain likes you, you will be a vice-captain, which have $50000 each month."

"Whoa? You serious?" Hitsugaya almost choked on his ice-cream.

The two friends laughed at their shocked friend. "Wait till you hear this! A captain's monthly salary is $90000."

Hitsugaya almost dropped his ice-cream. He is so going to be a captain! Think about it, he could buy a big house for his family; he could send Hinamori to whatever university, Oxford, Harford, without caring about the cost! "Then, anyone with a million dollars a month?"

"Yeah, the captain commander." Naruto said. He caught sight of a ramen store. "Hey, I'm hungry, let's go eat some ramen!"

They settled in the ramen store. Ryoma and Naruto each gulped down 10 bowls of ramen, while Hitsugaya was still trying hard to finish his own share of it. ("Why is this ramen bowl so big?" Hitsugaya thought.)

Naruto saw Hitsugaya was unable to eat finish his ramen. "Hahaha, you're lousy, Hitsugaya-kun! Guess it's too much for a kid to finish." He took Hitsugaya's ramen. "Let me help you finish it!"

"H…hey!" Hitsugaya tried to keep his ramen with him, but Naruto was too strong for him. Before he was able to grab his ramen back, Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen.

Hitsugaya wanted so much to beat the crap out of Naruto, but was stopped by a loud, high-pitched voice. "Shiro-chan, there you are!" Matsumoto rushed in worriedly. "I've been finding you everywhere! Mou, next time, please do not wander off like this, okay?" She grabbed Hitsugaya and hugged him.

Hitsugaya had wanted to hit Matsumoto for calling him Shiro-chan, but decided against it. A kid was always touched by a person who cared for him.

But being suffocated was not a good feeling. He pushed Matsumoto away, gasping for air. He saw a captain at the edge of his eyes. He was so going to be a captain too!

**Yay, the fourth chapter done! I'm going to update really slowly from now on, because school starts TOMORROW! It's the end of my holiday! Boohoo. :( Btw rest assured Rukia will appear again in the next chapter.  
**

**Credits: Central town is from Gakuen Alice. Naruto is from Naruto (this sound weird), and Ryoma is from Prince of Tennis. I thought I put Naruto and Ryoma as best friends because both of them can eat a lot of ramen! Haha. I do not own bleach and any of these animes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter! Btw I'm sorry if I have too many non-bleach people in here. I have a reason to put them in; a really good one, but I won't tell you now. You'll have to anticipate for the answer. Put up with these non-bleach people, sorry about that!**

Two years had past. (So fast? Well, don't want to spend my time telling you what happened in class. Basically, Natsume and Severus kept bullying poor Shiro-chan.) Hitsugaya had graduated from the shinigami academy.

"I'm so going to be a captain." He said before Matsumoto asked about which squad he wanted to be in.

"Captain?" Matsumoto exclaimed at the high ambition of the boy. "Well, good luck then. When you became a captain, make sure you put me as vice-captain. I want a $50000 for salary too!" She chuckled as she walked off.

Hitsugaya took out a form. It read "Auditions for becoming the 10th squad captain."

"So, you want to be a captain? A captain has a lot of responsibilities. It is hard work being a captain. You will have a lot of paperwork to deal with; you will have the heavy responsibility of taking care of every member in your squad. You need to be very caring to each member in your squad. You will need to uphold a strong moral value, so that you will be a respectable person to look up to by every shinigami in soul society." Captain Yamamoto gave a long speech to Hitsugaya.

"Geez, why do you need to say this to every contestant?" Captain Kyoraku dug his ear and complained.

"Silence." Captain Yamamoto ordered. "So, what qualities that you have that you think you can be a captain?"

Hitsugaya stared at the captain commander. It was his first time attending an audition; this question kind of shocked him. "Qualities? I guess I am responsible. I have job experience. Back in Tokyo I work as an ice-cream seller while studying at the same time, and I can still keep straight As all the time."

Everyone stared at him. "Well, that is very responsible…" Not every elementary school kid was able to work part time and score so well in exams.

"I have no criminal records?" He stated hesitantly.

They stared at him. "That is quite morally-upright…"

"Erm, I work my life just for my sister to get an education."

They stared at him again. "Well, that is very caring…"

"W…what else do you want?" Hitsugaya said when he had nothing to say already. "I achieved Muga no Kyouchi that revealed my shinigami powers?"

"Muga no Kyouchi?" The whole row of captains stared at Hitsugaya, flabbergasted.

Captain Yamamoto rubbed his chin. "Hmm, it is in fact that people that achieved Muga no Kyouchi be able to protect the squad members well, because they will get stronger every time they have new responsibilities." He looked around the room. "I recommend this person as the new captain. Anyone disagree?"

"No one would dare disagree with you, captain commander." Captain Kyoraku teased. "We can't help it if you have a liking towards him because he is also a Muga no Kyouchi achiever like you."

Captain Yamamoto wanted to grab that stick he held on for his whole life and whack on that rude bastard. However, as a captain commander, he must keep his composure. "Well, if no one disagrees, we will put him in the waiting list."

"Wait." Everyone turned towards the captain of the third squad.

A stern man with round glasses stood in the centre of attention.

"Eh? Captain Ginno has the guts to say no to the captain commander?" Captain Kyoraku smiled, staring at Captain Ginno under his suspicious eyebrows.

"I will not allow a human to take up the job of a captain!" Captain Ginno stated firmly. "Not after what happened 12 years ago!"

"12 years ago?" Hitsugaya thought.

"It's because we allow a human into soul society to be a shinigami, and allow him to be a captain that stuff like that happened!" Captain Ginno continued, with the rest of the captain furrowing their brows, thinking seriously. "We can't allow those incidents to happen again! And because of that, we cannot allow another human to become a captain!"

This speech of Captain Ginno caused uproar among the captains. The incident happened twelve years ago was too frightening to be repeated, the fear of the captains would prevent Hitsugaya from being a captain, forever.

"Silence." Captain Yamamoto ordered. "To be fair, we will wait till Hitsugaya Toushiro achieved bankai. If he managed to do so, he will become a captain immediately!" End of discussion.

With that, Captain Ginno grinned. "There's no way a kid like him can achieve bankai. He'll have to wait for 100 years before he manages to achieve it."

Hitsugaya glared at Captain Ginno. "Well, then. You wait and see."

He left the room, with some of the other captains murmuring to each other.

He could not stand it. What's wrong with him being a human? They were once human too, right? How could they discriminate humans so much?

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya turned around and saw Rukia running towards him.

"Rukia?" He had not seen Rukia for quite a while, and his heart skipped a beat seeing this petite black hair girl.

"I heard you are going for the captain audition. So I came to cheer for you!" Rukia smiled genuinely. Hitsugaya blushed slightly, but quickly hid it with his hand by pretending to cough.

"Are you alright?" Rukia leaned close to Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya leaned away, head averted away. "N…nothing."

Rukia frowned. "You are weird today…" She tried to get Hitsugaya look into his eyes again, and then something hit her. "Oh, I get it! Did something happen in the audition?"

"Y…yeah." Hitsugaya turned his head back, revealing an unbelievably red face.

Rukia's eyes widened at the colour of Hitsugaya's face. "I see." She scrutinised Hitsugaya. "You can always tell me your troubles. I know some captains are not very friendly. They often humiliate people." She looked at Hitsugaya with the sincere, caring eyes. "If they turn you down and say cruel things like Simon Cowell, you can vent your anger at me."

Hitsugaya blinked. "S…sure."

They went to a private place. ("We'll be in trouble if the captain heard us badmouthing them." Rukia whispered, pulling Hitsugaya to this place.) It was a huge forest with nicely cut grasses all over the ground. They sat down under a tree comfortably.

"So," Rukia took in a deep breathe. "Go on and vent all your anger on me!"

Hitsugaya gazed at the vast forest. "I don't understand why they hate humans so much. That captain said as if allowing a human to be a captain was treason or something." He turned to look at Rukia. "What was the incident that happened twelve years ago?"

Rukia jumped at the question. Fear began to accumulate in her eyes. "It's something that… we don't often speak of it, because it's too… scary to remember it."

"What is it?" Hitsugaya's curiosity overpowered his fright.

"Twelve years ago, there was another human that became a shinigami. He achieved Muga no Kyouchi, like you. And he was very talented. He was nice to everyone, and he was good in his studies too. Soon, he achieved bankai and became a captain. Then everything became… disastrous. Apparently, he was humiliated by some classmates and colleagues of his that didn't like the idea of a human being a shinigami. So, when he finally became captain, he… well he felt that it was time for revenge, so he… well killed them all."

"Killed them all?" Hitsugaya repeated, disgusted.

"Yeah, all of them. Not only those that humiliated and badmouthed him, those that did a bit of bad thing towards him, those that pissed him off in one time, even friends that have a different view from him. All of them were brutally murdered. Their corpse were revealed in an open public place. It was a horrible scene." Rukia said difficultly, obviously traumatised.

"That's…" Hitsugaya was at a loss of words.

"That year a lot of people died. The military were unable to stop him, he was too powerful. When the captain commander fought him, he was about to lose terribly when he ran away from soul society. Nobody knows where he is now."

They sat in silence under the tree.

"So that's why they are so cautious with me now." Hitsugaya said finally.

Rukia laughed dryly. "They probably thought that you will be a traitor like that person. They probably catergorised humans shinigami into the traitor type."

Hitsugaya smiled wryly. "Couldn't be helped, can it?" There was an awkward silence when Hitsugaya asked, curiously. "What's that person's name?"

Rukia smiled, glad that the uncomfortable silence was broken. "It's a very interesting name. It's called Ichigo."

Hitsugaya looked like he got struck by lightning. "That person is a girl?"

"No, I said he all the time, didn't I?"

"B…but Strawberry is a girl's name isn't it?" Hitsugaya blurted out.

"Hahahaha!" Rukia laughed. "Ichi as in one, go as in (I have no idea what it means, maybe fight?). When he introduced himself, everyone was confused too."

Hitsugaya took a while digesting Rukia's explanation, and laughed too.

"Were they killed too?"

"Huh?" Rukia wiped off her tears.

"Those people that laughed at him. Were they killed too?" Hitsugaya asked seriously.

"…Yeah…" Rukia said solemnly.

"He's evil." Hitsugaya clenched his fists.

Rukia stared at Hitsugaya. "I know you won't do something like this." She smiled as she grabbed Hitsugaya's hands. "This way, at least you know there is someone who still believes in you."

Rukia's hands were warm and…very nice to touch. Hitsugaya grabbed it firm, caressing it.

Under a particular tree in a rather isolated forest, a boy and a girl were holding hands. Their heads were averted, faces unbelievably red. The wind was blowing softly at them; it was such a cute little scene in this picturesque land of nature.

Hitsugaya was the first who broke their cute scene. "Rukia…" He whispered her name, turning around.

Whatever happened later, Hitsugaya could not really explain it as well, maybe it was because of the heat, or because of the fact that Rukia was just too close to him. Whatever the reason, what's done is done.

Rukia heard Hitsugaya calling her, so she turned around. Right on the time Rukia turned around, Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia on her collar and kissed her.

**End of chapter! I will be updating slower and slower, haha, you might want to add me to your story alerts so you don't need to check everyday. I shall officially say that Ginno will be my last non-bleach people.**

**Btw, you guys might want to review more. I've got so little review! ): At least click on the review link and say a hi or something, it would be better if you comment on something. At least increase the amount of review I have. I've got only 6 reviews. That's very pathetic… Thx for those who reviewed. *Sniff, really love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 plus omake

**Yay! I updated quite fast right? ^^ Haha proud of myself too. But my only homework today is memorising the prologue of Romeo and Juliet. -.- This chapter contains an omake before the real chapter. So it starts off with an omake, please don't be too shocked about it.**

**Reply to my pathetically few reviews (Sorry I have to use this precious space to reply): **

**Waterstar: No I don't know your email, I think it's because you send me a review, and I replied it, so the reply is directed to your email. Trust me I have no idea what's your email. Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciated it!**

**Roaring star: Wow you really are protective of your friend. ^^ Haha no I'm not stalking her. I got so much homework to do I can't even follow up on the news of my idol, let alone stalking a stranger.**

It's the summer holidays. Thirteen year old Hitsugaya Toushiro dropped his bag with a relieved sigh on his bed. It was a long and hard journey from soul society to the human world.

"Hitsugaya!" Inoe ran towards her son, hugging him with all her might.

"Onii-chan!" Hinamori ran towards her brother, hugging him with all her might.

Being hugged by two people at once was not a very pleasant feeling. "Geroff!" Hitsugaya cried, voice muffled. Being suffocated by his family was also not very pleasant.

"It's a long time since you've visit us!" Hinamori pouted. "Play with me!"

"I just want to sleep, Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said tiredly. "Tomorrow, I'll play with you."

Hinamori walked out of the room sulkily.

"You're that tired, huh?" Inoe raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"I just want to be alone." Hitsugaya said, his voice tainted with a tinge of sadness as he fall onto his bed. He had been humiliated in class again by Severus yesterday. He wanted to forget it all by sleeping in his comfortable bed.

Inoe stared lovingly at her son. "If you have any problems in school, you can always tell me."

"There is no problems." Hitsugaya assured, lying on his bed.

There was silence. Hitsugaya turned his head to see if his mother left. Inoe was standing by the doorway, blushing horribly.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Hitsugaya sat up immediately.

"It…It's..." Inoe said difficultly, flushing into a deeper red. "Oh, I don't know how to say this to you, I just hope your father was here..."

Hitsugaya noticed the glimpse of sadness in his mother's eyes. Inoe was always like that every time she talked about that man who left them. "Don't bother about that man, he's useless. After all, you've lived better without him, right?" He looked around in his house. "In this big mansion, living an easy and free life. It's so much better isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Inoe smiled. They had become rich ever since Hitsugaya enrolled in the shinigami academy. (Hitsugaya always got the top in class for studies, earning him a $6000 monthly allowance.)

"But still, it will still be better if it's your father telling you this..." Inoe blushed once again.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Hitsugaya asked finally.

"Hitsugaya, you're thirteen already, right?" Inoe sat herself down comfortably next to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya nodded, still wondering what his mother was up to.

"It's the adolescences period, right?" Hitsugaya was starting to guess where his mother was going, and was sweating with fear.

"W...what are you trying to say, mom?"

Inoe cleared her throat nervously. "I've just been informed that your school does not provide sex education to kids your age, so I have to explain to you what changes you will experience in your body."

Hitsugaya's face was immediately painted as red as his mother's. "I know all about that! I learnt it in science."

Inoe continued. "Kids your age will start to have a liking towards the opposite sex, and will start to be curious about...ahem..." The mother and son sat on the bed, staring at their hands, with the whole body's blood colouring their faces.

"Sooner or later you will start to like a girl. Not just normal like, but you will have a... you know... sort of... you have a sexual feeling towards her... like...you would want to kiss that girl." Inoe said, twisting her hands.

"I don't want to hear about it." Hitsugaya stated firmly, and started to push his mother out of the room.

"But, Hitsugaya, it's necessary! You have to know about this stuff! Not only this, but the stuff your body will soon do, like...like...erection and stuff like that..." Inoe trailed off, allowing herself to be pushed out. She did not really want to explain these stuff to him too.

She sighed and called out to Hitsugaya behind the door. "If you like some particular girl, it is normal for you to want to kiss her! But don't do it rashly, okay? It will lead to unwanted relationship."

A muffled "Go away!" was heard. Hitsugaya was hiding under his bed, trying to sleep.

"Tell mom if you start to like a girl! I can always help you in your courting!"

…

Maybe that was why Hitsugaya kissed Rukia, something about adolescence. He should have let mom continue more on the sex education.

Hitsugaya had grabbed Rukia by her collar and kissed her. He could feel some resistance from Rukia, but she relented anyway and kissed back. It was sweet, and really good. He was starting the understand what does mom meant by really wanting to kiss a girl.

A few seconds passed when Rukia realised what she was doing. "Hitsugaya!" She pushed the white-hair boy away.

Hitsugaya snapped into reality. He stared, panting, at Rukia, who was returning the stare with fear written all over it.

"W...what are you doing?" Rukia said, weakly, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Hitsugaya lied down to the tree next to Rukia's and stuttered. "I...I don't know..." He seriously did not know. It was his first time having such a feeling towards a girl.

The tears formed was rolling down her cheeks. "No, no, I'm sorry Rukia..." Hitsugaya said quickly, crawling to Rukia. "Don't cry..."

Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia's face and gently wiped away the tears in the beautiful face. "We... I... I shouldn't be doing this..." Rukia said sadly as she pushed Hitsugaya away and started to leave.

Hitsugaya stared at the leaving Rukia. His heart had never been so hurt before. It really really hurts...

Hitsugaya stood up slowly and walked out of the forest.

All he wanted to do was to get them talking again from their awkward silence. All he did was to whisper her name, her lovely name to call her attention. He had no idea what came to him when he suddenly went crazy and kissed Rukia.

He silently cursed himself for his lack of ability to control himself. Because of this, His relationship with Rukia would not be as good. Would they end up avoiding each other?

"Oh!" He moaned as he hid his face in his hands. "Rukia..."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun, what about Rukia?" A kind voice caused Hitsugaya to immediately straighten up to keep his composure.

"Captain Aizen!" Hitsugaya greeted nervously.

"Haha, no need to be so formal, Hitsugaya-kun." Captain Aizen smiled. "Well, you have not answered my question. What about Rukia?"

Hitsugaya blushed. "It's nothing."

Captain Aizen smiled, giving Hitsugaya a feeling of warmth and trust. "You can always tell me, come to my office and we'll talk about it."

Hitsugaya sat down next to Aizen. He cautiously took the cup of tea Aizen had so politely offered him, and drank it.

Captain Aizen smiled his warm smile. "You can say anything to me, Hitsugaya-kun." He saw the doubtful look on Hitsugaya's face and sighed. "I guess Ginno ruined our Captain's reputation huh?" He said paternally. "Not all Captains are like Ginno. You can always trust me."

Hitsugaya capitulated. "I... kissed Rukia, unintentionally. Not that I didn't want it, I... have always like her so I'd have to kiss her sooner or later..." Hitsugaya blushed significantly and continued. "But I didn't intent to kiss her so early, I... I know it's too early and not suitable, but my body just... I don't know... I have no idea what happened..."

Aizen patted his hand on Hitsugaya's head. "It's okay, calm down."

Hitsugaya fidgeted with his cup. "Now Rukia must be really angry with me now..." He sighed dejectedly.

They sat in silence. Not awkward silence, but understanding, appreciative silence.

"Rukia once had a love relationship." Hitsugaya's head shot up when he heard it. Aizen smiled and continued. "It was a guy named Kaien. He was the vice-captain of the thirteenth squad. It was because of him Rukia worked her way up to the vice-captain's position, so she could be together with him."(A/N Rukia is the 6th squad vice-captain. In the later chapters I will introduce all the newly arranged rankings.)

"Kaien..." Hitsugaya repeated as he stared dazedly at his cup of tea.

"Yeah, he was a great person. They were very loving, and were almost close to marrying. But unfortunately, he was one of the victims killed by the traitor twelve years ago."

Hitsugaya almost choked on his cup of tea. "What?" No wonder Rukia did not really want to tell him what happened.

"Yeah, that incident was very traumatising for all." Aizen said, his eyes glinting a weird expression, sort of angry, but calm and settled. "That person was very hateful."

"Stuff like relationship," Aizen spoke, returning to his normal expression. "We cannot rush those things. Rukia had just got over Kaien you know. You can't rush her heart." He poured more tea into Hitsugaya's cup. "Tell her you're sorry. That's the most important thing. The hardest part of this is to make her know that you are sincere." He put down the kettle of tea and continued as Hitsugaya drank more tea. "It will be very hard to persuade a girl to tell her that you're sincere in your apology, but as for Rukia, I know her. She's very forgiving."

"I hope it helps fix your relationship with Rukia." Aizen said.

Hitsugaya stood up and bowed. "It does. Thank you Captain Aizen for the tea." He left the room.

It was getting late, the sun was setting down the mountains. Hitsugaya walked into his room and fell onto his bed. He was tired from today's incidents. The captain audition, the learning of the horrible incident twelve years ago, the incident with Rukia, and Aizen's kind word of advice plus more information.

Not to mention he still had night class to attend tomorrow. Everyone's graduated and relaxed, and he was the only one still have to study.

He sighed. Rukia... A vivid image of Rukia appeared in his head. He shook his head. There's no way Rukia would like him now. After what he did. Somehow this fact made his heart twist into an unbearable pain.

The moon was already high up and shining in the dark sky, and Hitsugaya still could not sleep. The image of Rukia's tearful face and the scene in which she left was carved deep into Hitsugaya's memory, and refused to be removed.

He stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a sleepless night for him.

The wind blew gently at him. The moon was shining so brightly, it's almost like the sun. From his room window, a orange-haired man appeared.

"Yo, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya sprang out of his bed and grabbed his zanpankutou. "Who are you?"

"You mean you have not heard about me? I thought I was famous." The man said, treating Hitsugaya and his zanpankutou lightly.

Hitsugaya stared at the man, unfamiliarity proved themselves more.

The man looked at Hitsugaya straight in his eyes. "I am Ichigo."

**End of chapter!**

**Hey guys pretty please review! Just click and say a hi or something. Tell me what do you think the story is going. I planned out the whole plot already, and according to some of the reviews some of you are thinking in the wrong direction! But I figured that's better, then I will be able to surprise you with my plot! Haha surprise: Ichigo is visiting Hitsugaya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I have a lot of projects, and I've got a concert and a performance coming up! ): And I'm also having a writer's block… Haiz, anyway please enjoy! ^^**

The man looked at Hitsugaya straight in his eyes. "I am Ichigo."

"What?" Hitsugaya said, taken aback. Ichigo? The traitor twelve years ago that killed many people in soul society? What is he doing in here? He thought, horrified.

Hitsugaya wield his sword hard as Ichigo settled down in his room and looked around with a contempt look on his serious face. Should I inform the authorities about this man? After all they had been searching for him to no avail in all these years…

As if he had the ability to read mind, Ichigo said. "You'd better not tell anyone about my visit to you." This pisses Hitsugaya off, a lot.

"Why did you come here for?" Hitsugaya said with an air of hostility. "Did you come to kill more people?" He added that sentence with a wry humour.

"Not really." There was a tinge of sadness in Ichigo's voice. He turned around and changed his tone. "Actually, I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?" Hitsugaya said cautiously, not removing his eyes on the moving Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, sitting comfortably on Hitsugaya's bed. "First, put your zanpankutou down and sit down too."

"What?" Hitsugaya stared, flabbergasted at this man's attitude.

"I said, come and sit down. I don't like talking to a guy who's taking a sword, ready to kill." Ichigo stated, more firmly this time. Hitsugaya reluctantly put his zanpankutou down and sit down next to Ichigo, never leaving his eyes off him.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya. "What's the tension, kiddo?" He sighed. "Never mind. After all, I'm the big traitor that everyone hates, right?" There was an angry but helpless tone when he said it which made Hitsugaya look at him curiously.

"Beware." Ichigo said. "Of a certain person."

The two guys stared at the moon through the window, both with serious face on, one with a serious and curious expression.

"There's a person that have a grudge against humans. He wanted to get rid of me. I don't know who is he, but I know he used to be there, stalking me. He somehow knew who insulted me or who pissed me off. He even copied my zanpankutou specialty. So when I became a captain, he killed all the people who insulted me one by one, copying my zanpankutou specialty, making everyone think that it's me who killed them."

"What are you trying to say?" Hitsugaya said ferociously.

"I'm just telling you my side of the story." Ichigo said simply.

There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya stood up and blurted out angrily. "So you're trying to convince me you did not kill all these people? How do you expect me to believe you? We have a squad just for investigation, a whole of fifth squad, so they should be able to investigate very thoroughly. There should not be any mistakes. Anyway, no one should be able to copy anybody's zanpankutou specialty. Narumi-sensei said that zanpankutou is like one's soul, no one is able to duplicate it."

Ichigo stared. "Wow, you really memorise everything, do you?"

Hitsugaya clenched his fists. "You killed so many people, and now you're trying to push the blame to someone else, furthermore, someone you do not even know of! This is the most outrageous thing I'd ever heard." Hitsugaya was about to grab his zanpankutou to strike at this evil man.

Ichigo seemed ironically calm, which irritated Hitsugaya further.

"He tried to kill her."

"What?" Hitsugaya said.

"She rejected me, and it seriously tore my heart into pieces. Somehow this horrible stalker knew, and tried to kill her." Ichigo said softly, almost to a whisper. "She was walking home alone that time, and that person attacked her. Thank goodness I was nearby. I protected her and managed to keep her alive. I brought her out to the real world and hid her there."

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya with a determined and serious look. "For all these years I've been hiding and trying to find out who that person is. Then I found out that there is another human accepted into the school. So I've come to warn you, in case that person has a grudge on humans."

Hitsugaya still had a doubtful look. "In case?"

"Yes, because I do not know who this person is. I do not know what his motive is, so I'm not sure who is he trying to target. It may be just me, but I'm just warning you just in case."

"Why should I believe you?" Hitsugaya said cautiously.

Ichigo walked towards the window. "You'll find out soon enough." He disappeared from view using flash step.

* * *

"I sense Ichigo's reiatsu." A man on a chair exclaimed.

"Could be ya imagination." Another man standing behind said.

The first man mused. "He went to Hitsugaya's room. Why is that so?" He asked the question even though he knew the answer very well.

The second man said nothing, as he watched the first man smirk.

"So Hitsugaya is that man's son, huh?" The first man tapped his hand on the table. "Should we do the same to him?"

* * *

"_He tried to kill her."_ Hitsugaya thought back what Ichigo had said. He was surprised at himself for not informing the authorities about that traitor. But somehow, the words Ichigo said kept recurring in his mind, giving him nightmares. _"She rejected me… Somehow this horrible stalker knew, and tried to kill her."_

He shook his head. "Don't think about it!"

"Hey!" He banged onto a person. It was a newspaper boy from the fourth squad.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Do you know?" The newspaper boy did not look one bit angry, instead very eager to share this piece of information. "Fifth squad 11th seat, Natsume Hyuuga, was found dead in his office yesterday late night!"

The newspaper boy was about to run off to tell more people about it, but was grabbed by Hitsugaya by the collar.

"Wha-" He choked, gasping for air. (Hitsugaya was grabbing at his collar.)

"When exactly was it?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"It's…it's on…" The newspaper boy took out the newspaper nervously. "On approximately 11.25pm…"

"_11.25pm…"_ Hitsugaya stretched his memory and remembered that Ichigo left his room at around 11pm. There was something fishy about it…

"Um… could you release me now?" Hitsugaya was still grabbing onto the newspaper boy.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya released the guy immediately_. "He somehow knew who insulted me or who pissed me off." _Could it be that there really was a stalker that knew who insulted me?

"No, I should not believe in that traitor…" He murmured, dazed."Maybe it's just coincidence. Maybe that Natsume had too many haters that he was killed."

"_He tried to kill her."_

The impact of the words hit him as hard as cold water splashed from a 100m height. "There's nothing wrong in just checking." He said finally as he rushed out of the streets to the direction of Rukia's reiatsu.

He ran, at normal speed at first, getting quicker at every second as Ichigo's words rang in his mind over and over. _"He tried to kill her." "She rejected me… Somehow this horrible stalker knew, and tried to kill her."_

He followed her reiatsu and ran into the back streets in Seireitei, which were very secluded. He felt Rukia's reiatsu getting closer and closer. "It should be okay, there's no one else with her." He thought when Ichigo's words rang in his head again. "_She was walking home alone that time…"_

He cursed as he increased his pace. He saw a figure that looked like Rukia walking towards him.

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia said, surprised.

A second reiatsu appeared right behind Rukia.

"What are you-" Before Rukia was able to finish her sentence, Hitsugaya grabbed her by the waist and jumped away, merely dodging an attack.

"Wha-?" Rukia stammered, mouth agape, at the dent on the floor, which was her original position.

Hitsugaya landed far away from the attacker. He could not believe how fast the person arrived right behind Rukia, without Hitsugaya sensing him coming. "Stay here, Rukia." He ordered, withdrawing his zanpankutou.

Hitsugaya felt around for the person's reiatsu, which seemed to have disappeared. "Come out, whoever's there!"

The reiatsu came back again. It was coming from the sky. Hitsugaya clenched his sword hardly, as he jumped up to retrieve the attack.

The attacker had his face covered with a mask, so Hitsugaya could not tell who he was. His zanpankutou clashed with Hitsugaya, almost hitting Hitsugaya off balanced with his vast amount of reiatsu.

They sparred for a few times on air before landing on the ground.

They continued their sparring on the ground, which Hitsugaya was obviously on the disadvantage, with his body so small. "I'll blast him off with ice then." He thought as he stepped back.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon form from his zanpankutou and his reiatsu rushed to crush the opponent.

The masked person blocked the attack as easily as blocking a normal attack.

Hitsugaya cursed. "He's good." He thought. "He has a great amount of reiatsu, almost comparable to a captain."

The masked person charged forward. Hitsugaya bent down, ready to take the attack, when he noticed that he was not aiming for him, he was aiming for Rukia.

"Rukia!" He shouted, running to her direction using flash steps. He caught the attack just in time, saving Rukia's life.

"I can deal with him!" Rukia said as she drew out her sword.

Hitsugaya dug his foot on the ground to enhance his ability to take this great impact. "No, Rukia, stay back!" He said as he swung his sword to throw the mask person off guard.

"Hitsugaya…" Rukia stared worriedly at him.

Hitsugaya panted, glaring at the mask person. He knew he could never defeat him, he was to powerful. A few drops of blood trickled down his hands. He flashbacked and remembered that that person had slashed on him right before Hitsugaya threw him off guard. (Read two paragraphs before.)

Rukia could not take it anymore. Hitsugaya was not going to get hurt because of her. She jumped out and swung her sword at the person.

Before Hitsugaya could react, a loud thud was heard on the wall behind him. Rukia crashed onto the wall, her zanpankutou slipped out of her hands as she fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Hitsugaya saw the blood on Rukia's head, and he flared up instantly. "You bastard…" He said, all his reiatsu bursting out to the fullest. "You'll going to pay for this!"

He could feel his anger causing all his reiryoku forming around his zanpankutou. He could feel his zanpankutou also shaking lividly. He could feel the same feeling, the feeling he felt when Rukia was in danger then (chapter 1).

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

**Okay, the chapter stops here! I'm writing this while having writer's block, so forgive me if any of it's not very good. Of course there comes the review button. That's the function of the review, if I did not write very well in some parts, you review, and I change. So please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry is this chapter very very late? So sorry! Here's the next chapter. Not much though, but it is important as it is the start of the whole plot. **

The captains were having their daily meeting, when the door burst open.

"Who dares to barge into the captain's meeting room like that?" Captain commander Yamamoto bellowed.

A white hair boy carrying a black hair girl walked in further and knelt down. "I'm sorry, but I am desperate." Hitsugaya said. He grabbed the petite girl closer. "Please, save her..."

There was so much sadness in Hitsugaya's voice that no one tried to chase him away. Captain Unohana stepped out. "Give her to me." She said affectionately.

Hitsugaya handed Rukia over reluctantly. He watched in silence as Captain Unohana healed the girl.

"That should be okay." Captain Unohana said. "What happened?"

Hitsugaya decided to save his time trying to explain something even he was not sure of, and instead went on to his point. "Keep your word, Captain Yamamoto. You said you'll make me a captain when I achieved bankai."

The whole line of captains stared startled at the small boy.

"Want to see my newly achieved bankai?" Hitsugaya smirked, reaching out for his zanpankutou.

~A few hours later~

Rukia was lying unconscious on her bed. Hitsugaya sat beside her, wearing his new captain uniform.

He could not really remembered what happened then. He just knew that an enormous amount of reiatsu filled him up, he could hear Hyourinmaru in his head, growling angrily, and the rest of it was just a blur. When he came to his senses, he was standing over a dead guy, who turned out to be puppet. The rest of the place was covered with ice, and Rukia was lying on the ground unconscious.

That's when he carried Rukia and ran as fast as possible to the captain's meeting room. First priority, get fourth squad captain to heal Rukia. Second, finally make himself a $90000 salary captain.

"Hitsugaya..." Rukia stirred.

Hitsugaya immediately stood up and leaned towards the girl. "Rukia?" He said cautiously, not wanting to wake Rukia up if she's not up yet.

Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered opened. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya lied. "Are you alright? Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"I'm alright..." Rukia said. She stared at Hitsugaya, then her eyes trailed down. "Hitsugaya, what's that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this." Hitsugaya sat down proudly, but not showing it. "I'm a captain now." He said it as if it was nothing receiving $90000 every month.

He enjoyed Rukia's admiring eyes. "Wow..." Rukia said in amazement. "You're now higher rank than me."

"That's right." Hitsugaya realised happily. He was now on a higher rank than Rukia. He added playfully. "Now you have to listen to me. And you have to call me with my title."

"Yeah." Rukia smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya." She chuckled. "Sounds weird." She repeated 'Captain Hitsugaya' over and over again, giggling every time it was said.

Hitsugaya smiled bemusedly at Rukia's attempt to say his new title. "I'll make an exception for you." He said. "You'll be the only one that don't need to call me captain."

Rukia shook her head. "That'd be rude. And I would seem suspiciously close to you." She continued her getting used to Hitsugaya's new title.

Rukia never knew that her words had broke Hitsugaya's heart. "Is being close to you something you could not stand being accused of?" He thought angrily.

"Just call me Hitsugaya will do."

Rukia turned and smiled politely. "But that'd be rude..."

"I'm ordering you as a captain to just call me Hitsugaya!" The boy bellowed, scaring the poor girl.

"Y...yes..." Rukia stammered.

Hitsugaya realised what he had done, and cocked his head in apology. "Sorry."

They sat in awkward silence.

"I...I'm sorry about what happened that day." Hitsugaya said softly.

"I...It's alright." Rukia said.

They sat in an even awkward silence.

"I'll wait for you, to get over that person."

Rukia raised her head, shocked. "How do you...?"

"Captain Aizen told me." Hitsugaya explained.

They sat in an extremely awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Hitsugaya coughed, breaking the silence. "Well, I'd be leaving then. See you."

"Hitsugaya..."

"Yes?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There's no point waiting for me." Rukia said, voice filled with sadness.

"It's okay." Hitsugaya said as he left. "Because I really like you, a lot." He thought.

~ In Hitsugaya's new office~

"Wow, this room is big!" Hitsugaya exclaimed when he stepped into the captain's office. There was a table that had the same size as his previous bed, there was a sofa and a smaller table in the middle of the room that resembled the living room of his previous house. There was a big cabinet filled with books that was enough to fill up a small library.

He was standing on the doorway, marvelling at the office when someone bumped on her.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Your vice-captain arrives!" An orange hair woman grabbed Hitsugaya and suffocate him with her boobs.

Hitsugaya took a long time trying to get out of Matsumoto's wrath. "Who says you're my vice-captain?"

"Eh? You mean you forgotten that you agreed to make me your vice-captain when you became captain?" Matsumoto waved, trying to get back Hitsugaya's memory.

Hitsugaya burrowed his eyebrows, and remembered. (Go read chapter 5 to refresh your memory.) "But I didn't agree."

"You didn't disagree either!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. "Anyway I've already told everyone in the squad that I'm your new vice-captain!" She walked into the room. "This room is sooooo big!" She said as she lay down on the sofa. "Very comfortable too..." She added as she dosed off.

Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto. She could just sleep like that?

He knew he's going to die soon, having a lazy classmate as vice-captain.

~New list of captain and vice-captain (Note the changes made)~

Squad 1 Captain- Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Vice Captain- Chōjirō Sasakibe

Squad 2 Captain- Soi Fon. Vice Captain- Marechiyo Ōmaeda

Squad 3 Captain- Ginno. Vice Captain- Izuru Kira

Squad 4 Captain- Retsu Unohana. Vice Captain- Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5 Captain- Sōsuke Aizen. Vice Captain- Gin Ichimaru

Squad 6 Captain- Byakuya Kuchiki. Vice Captain- Rukia Kuchiki

Squad 7 Captain- Sajin Komamura. Vice Captain- Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8 Captain- Shunsui Kyoraku. Vice Captain- Nanao Ise

Squad 9 Captain- Kaname Tousen. Vice Captain- Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10 Captain-Hitsugaya Toushiro. Vice Captain- Matsumoto Rangiku

Squad 11 Captain- Kenpachi Zaraki. Vice Captain- Yachiru Kusajishi

Squad 12 Captain- Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Vice Captain- Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13 Captain- Jushiro Ukitake. Vice Captain- Kaien Shiba (dead)

~Hitsugaya fell asleep in the sofa after he dragged Matsumoto away~

"Captain!" Matsumoto said, shaking Hitsugaya awake.

"What is it Matsumoto?" HItsugaya said, irritated that he had been awaken from his deep slimber. "Don't bother asking me to let this sofa for you to sleep."

"No, it's not that!" Matsumoto said, agitated. "I mean of course I want to sleep on this sofa, but that's not the main point!"

"So what is it?" HItsugaya sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Rukia was attacked on her bed just now!"

"What?" Hitsugaya jumped up immediately, fully awake now. He was about to run over to Rukia when Matsumoto pulled him back.

She chuckled. "Look at you, worried sick about your girlfriend." She changed the topic when her captain gave her the death glare. "Thank goodness Captain Unohana was visiting Rukia to examine her further, or Rukia will really be..."

Hitsugaya gulped.

"But she's okay now." Matsumoto said, assuring.

Hitsugaya nodded, but he made a note in his heart that he was going to stay by Rukia's side all the time from now on.

"There's still another news." Matsumoto said, smiles all wiped away.

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto curiously.

"Captain Ginno is dead." Matsumoto said, tears started to form in her eyes.

**I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but don't hold your hopes too high. Hope this chapter isn't sucky as I rushed it, sorry... Anyway hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 total omake!

**Note: This is an omake, and have nothing, I repeat nothing to do with the story. I just added to try my skill of writing tese kinds of stories. It involves a lot of RukiaXHitsugaya moments. I will continue the story in the next chapter. I'm so sorry if you waited a long time and the story didn't come. **

**You can skip this chapter if you want. But of course I'd rather you read and enjoy it and review! ^^**

Date: December the 20th.

Hitsugaya trudged home. He had a really long day, trying to get Matsumoto to help him in all his paperwork. That thoughtless Matsumoto, couldn't she see that Hitsugaya was almost buried to death under those merciless paperworks?

He opened the door to his house. It was a huge mansion, with a private garden. Honestly, captains were so horribly rich.

"Poof!" Hitsugaya opened the door to as smoke came rushing out.

"What…?" He rubbed his tearing eyes and tried to see what was going on. Was his house on fire?

"Happy birthday!" The smoke cleared to reveal…almost the entire shinigami body from soul society, each holding a party popper.

Hitsugaya just wanted a good night's sleep, so why was there so many people doing in his mansion, making a fuss, dirtying his room? By the way, what happened to his house, it's all decorated…_pink and filled with teddy bears_… Hitsugaya felt his veins throbbed, and he made a note that he would kill anyone who thought of this disgusting decoration.

"My beloved Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto grabbed the white hair boy and hugged him tightly. "Happy 15th birthday to you!"

The whole bunch of shinigami began to sing the birthday song cheerfully.

Hitsugaya cringed at their horribly out-of-tuned singing. He was very sure he was going to have nightmare all night.

"It's present time!" Matsumoto announced, forcing Hitsugaya to sit down in a chair in front of everybody.

A whole row of shinigami with presents came rushing forward.

"Now, now, be civilised people and queue up." Matsumoto said, calming down the excited crowd.

Hitsugaya stared at the whole row of people with presents. "I don't even know them, why are they giving me present?"

Matsumoto smiled. "All of us don't remember our birthday, so we hardly celebrated a birthday party. It's a very rare occasion, so that's why everybody's so enthusiastic."

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Abarai Renji, his 3rd seat officer walked towards his young captain. "Happy birthday!" He took out a cute white dragon sculpture. He smiled foolishly under Hitsugaya's glare. "Thought it resembled you."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya murmured.

He received lots of useless presents, mostly stuff related to ice. A how to make ice-cream book, a cute snowman, a black hair dye, a step-by-step how to smile cutely book, a hard lemon love story (Captain Kyoraku: "You just turned 15, so you have to learn stuff like this."), lots of candy (given by Captain Jushiro)…

"Hitsugaya…" The voice that Hitsugaya had memorised so well, the sweet mesmerising voice had made Hitsugaya look up happily. It was his first time being happy ever since he stepped into this house of his.

Rukia was standing in front of him, blushing and clutching a piece of paper.

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya said softly, enjoying how his mouth changed form to whisper this pleasant name.

"Happy 15th birthday, Hitsugaya." Rukia said. She lifted the paper. It had a crude drawing of Hitsugaya and Rukia and a cute bunny, with a childishly written "Happy Birthday" above it, decorated with hearts..

Hitsugaya stared at the paper. Rukia turned red. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to give you, and so I decided to make a birthday card for you."

Hitsugaya took the birthday card, and continued to stare at it. Rukia frantically explained. "This bunny is chappy. It is my favourite soft toy ever." Her voice softened down embarrassedly. "I drew it there because you…you are as important as chappy."

Hitsugaya stared at the birthday card. He smiled. "After so much work, I'm just as important as a soft toy?"

Rukia shook her head agitatedly. "No! Chappy is not just any ordinary soft toy! He's my favourite and I love him, a lot!"

Hitsugaya gazed bemusedly at Rukia. "Thank you. It's the best present I'd ever received in my life."

Rukia stopped her frantic explanation. "R…really?"

"Yeah." Hitsugaya answered simply, smiling to himself, taking the birthday card and admiring it. So he was as important as a soft toy she loved so much, huh? Did that mean that he was as loved as the soft toy?

"_He's my favourite and I love him, a lot!" _Hitsugaya thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya lifted his head to see Rukia's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya standing in front of him.

"I did not have time to buy present for you, and certainly not in the mood to draw something for you like what my lieutenant did." The 6th squad captain said monotonously. "But I do have time to do at least one thing for you. Anything will do. You say what is that that you want, and I will get it for you 100%."

Hitsugaya stared at Captain Kuchiki. "Really?" He asked with a hint of dare.

"Of course." Captain Kuchiki said, accepting the dare.

Hitsugaya smiled. It was his birthday; he might just as well enjoy it.

~at night when Hitsugaya finally got rid of all the drunk shinigami loitering in his house~

Hitsugaya rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He sat on his bed and took the birthday card Rukia gave him, admiring it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hitsugaya said distractedly.

The door opened, and there stood a confused Rukia standing on the corridor of Hitsugaya's mansion.

"Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked carefully.

"Nii-san had locked my room and ordered me to stay with you for the night…" Rukia's face had gotten so flushed that she was unable to continue or else blood would just burst out of his face.

"Seriously?" Hitsugaya chuckled. He had asked Captain Kuchiki of this stupid request thinking that the high esteemed 6th squad captain would reject it, but it seemed that he really did it.

Rukia was shocked. "So you had something to do with Nii-san's weird order today!" Rukia exclaimed angrily.

"Whoa, chill." Hitsugaya said, standing up.

Rukia's whole body began burning. Hitsugaya was wearing nothing other than a towel. She walked a few steps back.

"Rukia." Hitsugaya said. "It's my birthday today. I don't want to feel lonely anymore."

Rukia stopped on her tracks. The boy standing in front of her looked so lonely and desperate for a friend. Hitsugaya had always acted tough, more mature than his age. Nobody thought about what he was really feeling. Inside his heart, he might be missing his mother so much. After all, he had left his mother since age of 12. It was very hard on him as a child.

Rukia fidgeted, rubbing her feet. "Okay, but put on some cloths."

"Oh, yeah…" Hitsugaya realised, blushing. "You can sit on the bed and wait."

Rukia sat on the bed. It was extremely big, and very comfortable. Rukia felt the warmth of the bed, and slightly jumped on it. She lay on the bed flat. It had Hitsugaya's smell on it. Rukia blushed as she took in a deep breathe.

"Are you tired, Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked as he came out from the room.

"N…no, not really." Rukia said, quickly standing up.

"Well, I am tired. Maybe we can stare at the stars until we sleep." Hitsugaya was as he climbed onto the bed.

"W…wait!" Rukia stammered. "You're sleeping on the same bed as me?"

Hitsugaya stared at Rukia. He blushed slightly. "Okay, we'll separate this bed into two." He suggested as he lined pillows in the middle of the bed.

Hitsugaya looked up briefly and caught sight of Rukia's embarrassed gaze. Both of them started blushing. "Sorry, I don't have any other bed…" Hitsugaya said softly as he cursed himself for not thinking about the place where Rukia would sleep when he asked Byakuya of that request.

"It's okay…"

They climbed into their blankets, faces red like fire.

Hitsugaya pressed a button. A window on the ceiling appeared.

"Wow." Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah. You can see the stars from here. It's really beautiful." Hitsugaya said sleepily.

"The moon is full tonight." Rukia smiled peacefully.

"Yeah it's really beautiful." Hitsugaya said. "Like you." He added in a whisper.

Rukia blushed.

"It made it seem as though the stars are all shining for the moon." Hitsugaya murmured. "The moon is really great. I totally love the moon…"

Rukia blushed into a deeper red.

There was silence for a long time. Rukia turned her head. Hitsugaya was sleeping deeply. She smiled. He must be really tired from all his captain work.

"Goodnight." She whispered. She looked up at the moon again.

The pillows next to her were kicked away, and a pair of hands fell on her.

"Hitsugaya?" She said, shocked.

Hitsugaya was fast asleep. He stirred and moved closer to Rukia.

Rukia flushed and tried to struggle away. Hitsugaya held her tighter. "…Don't go…"

Hitsugaya seemed to be dreaming about something, she thought. So Rukia stayed, letting Hitsugaya hug her. It should be alright. It's just hugging, it's alright… Hitsugaya did it unconsciously so let's not blame him… She snuggled under Hitsugaya's arms.

Never will Rukia ever know that Hitsugaya was smiling as he enjoyed Rukia's snuggle and closeness. He breathed in the smell of Rukia's hair and slightly kissed the girl's hair.

Hitsugaya had always been great at fake sleeping, so that his mother would not worry too much about his sleep loss. He could even fake stir and fake sleep talk. Never in his life could his ability to fake sleep come so useful.

After all, it was his birthday; he might just as well enjoy it. Hitsugaya smiled as his hands slipped in further, wrapping Rukia totally under his arms.

~the next day~

"_Bring your sister and your lieutenant to my room at night."_ Captain Kuchiki thought irritably. "Why do I have to listen to him? It's his birthday but he's obviously using me to get Rukia." He thought as he sped up walking towards the tenth division.

"He's a vicious person underneath…" He thought spitefully as he barged into the bedroom.

Hitsugaya and Rukia were sleeping on the same bed, snuggling with each other. Rukia was asleep, but Hitsugaya was wide awake, combing Rukia's hair affectionately.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" A protective brother of Rukia stood in the doorway, clenching his fists, reading to slash out a bankai.

**That's all! Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Story continuing next chapter! Having writer's block… -.- Will people always have writer's block once they start school??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to keep you waiting! ^^ I must say, this is the most boring chapter I'd ever written. -.- Warning: there may be gory stuff, so watch out! :o And there will also be a conflict between Hitsugaya and Rukia. It's alright, all relationship have conflict. Please enjoy!**

"What?" Hitsugaya walked towards Matsumoto in shock, but got his leg hurt by the leg of the sofa.

"Captain Ginno…" Matsumoto repeated, choking on her tears. "He is dead."

The statement hit Hitsugaya more than anything else. That person, he's striking back. Not able to kill Rukia, he had tried to kill other unguarded people. Most importantly, he could even kill a captain. That proved how dangerously powerful this man was.

He could feel the power of this man; he could feel the evil in this menacing man. Without thinking, Hitsugaya ran off to Rukia, leaving a crying dumbfounded Matsumoto behind.

If this man was a stalker, he would know how much Rukia meant to Hitsugaya. He would probably try to kill Rukia.

He barged into Rukia's room.

"H…Hitsugaya?" Rukia said, surprised.

Hitsugaya stared at Rukia. Gosh, what excuse was he going to give to Rukia so she would not be suspicious?

"Erm…" Hitsugaya stammered. Sometimes even a genius like him could be confounded. "I'm feeling bored, so I'd come to visit you out of free time."

"Oh, okay." Rukia said happily. "I'm rather bored too."

Hitsugaya sat down next to Rukia. "I thought you have captain's duty to do?"

"Erm, today's rather free." Hitsugaya said uneasily. He was not used to lying.

Rukia nodded. "But I thought the captains today would be all doing investigation and stuff. After all, I heard that…" Rukia cocked her head. "…that Captain Ginno is dead…"

Hitsugaya looked down sadly. "Yeah…"

"Did you come because you are worried about me?" Rukia smiled contently. "You've heard that I was attacked, right?"

Hitsugaya nodded, embarrassed.

Rukia smiled. "Knew it. You don't need to worry about me, you know. After all, I'm a vice-captain too."

Hitsugaya nodded half-heartedly. He had already made a note to himself that he would stay next to Rukia all the time from now onwards.

However, it was easier said than done.

~One hour later~

Hitsugaya was writing his paperwork on the desk beside Rukia while Rukia was watching some weird children show.

Hitsugaya had asked Matsumoto to bring all his paperwork to Rukia's house, so that he could do his work. (Hitsugaya is such a responsible captain!)

However, the freaking children show was driving Hitsugaya crazy. It strongly reminded him of Hinamori at home watching Barney. He used to strike Hinamori in the head for watching these shows and immediately went to switch off the television, despite Hinamori's begs.

However this time it was different. The person watching was Rukia, not Hinamori.

He continued writing his paper work, trying hard not to strike Rukia accidentally due to his annoyance.

After two hours, he had only finished two of his thousands of paperwork needed to be done.

~4 pm in the afternoon, best time to shop~

"Rukia!!" Matsumoto burst into the room cheerfully. "Let's go central town!"

"Eh, captain?" The orange-hair female stared at her captain who was sitting beside Rukia. "So you were here all along, Captain Hitsugaya!" She went over and hugged the small boy.

"Oof, let go!" Hitsugaya struggled away. When he finally got away from his lieutenant, Rukia was walking out merrily.

"Rukia, where are you going?" He asked.

"To central town with Rangiku-san." Rukia answered, wondering why Hitsugaya was asking when it was so obvious.

Hitsugaya cursed silently. He still had tons of work undone, and Rukia's going to central town already. He watched in exasperation Rukia as she walked buoyantly out of the room.

"Wait."

The two females looked around to face a highly determined boy. "O…okay, sure."

And Hitsugaya spent the whole day in central town unwillingly.

~10 pm~

"Hitsugaya I want to sleep…" Rukia said sleepily and irritably. Hitsugaya had stayed by her all day long and it's making her tired. She had hoped privacy at night, but Hitsugaya seemed to want to stay here to do finish his paperwork.

"I won't disturb you." Hitsugaya said, equally tired. "I'd just stay here to finish up these paperwork due tomorrow. Just go to sleep."

Rukia sighed and slept, with Hitsugaya on the other side looking after her.

~3 am~

Hitsugaya laid back and rubbed his temple. Finally, he only left about 3 more to go. Being a captain was harder than he thought.

He turned and looked at the sleeping Rukia. The blanket was kicked away onto the side. Hitsugaya sighed and went to help cover Rukia with the blanket. Rukia had better not get a cold.

The next day, the bright sun shone down on Rukia as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had a really weird dream yesterday, it's like somebody was caressing her hair, and it felt really warm and comfortable. She laughed a bit at the weird feeling she had and went to her cabinet of cloth to change.

She was about to take off her pajamas when a voice behind her stopped her. "Rukia, I'm still here."

"Eek!" Rukia spun around to see Hitsugaya, still on the same table.

"W…why are you still here?" Rukia stammered, face blushing.

"I finished it in 4am, I was so tired I didn't bother to go back, so I…" He yawned and continued weakly. "I slept on this table."

Rukia glared at Hitsugaya. "You know, you don't need to go this far to protect me. You can't stay with me all the time! I can protect myself. I still need my own space and privacy!" Rukia stopped immediately, looking at Hitsugaya's sleepless eyes.

Hitsugaya frowned. "Look, I'm sorry I slept here, alright? I've got a lot of things to do, and I could have finished it if you didn't go to central town!"

"So you're saying it's my fault? You don't have to follow me around, _captain_!"

The atmosphere around them tightened with the angry aura of Rukia.

A hell butterfly flew in. Hitsugaya held it and received a shock.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"2nd squad 9th seat Severus Snape, was found severely injured yesterday at the streets. He died in the hospital today." Hitsugaya said, swallowing his saliva.

"Another case?" Rukia said, appalled.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "Hey, Rukia, can you go with me to the crime scene where Severus is attacked?"

"Er, sure." Rukia said tentatively.

They walked towards the streets, and saw a whole group of squad five people surrounding a particular place.

"Oh hey, Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Aizen smiled. "You've come here to help us investigate?"

"Not really, just wanted to know the information." Hitsugaya said.

"I see, follow me then." Captain Aizen led Hitsugaya and Rukia over to an area with yellow tape blocking the entrance of passer-bys. There was blood shattered all over that area.

"That's a lot of blood…" Hitsugaya commented, sounding disgusted.

Captain Aizen smiled. "Yeah. Whoever who did this is very sadistic indeed. You want to see Severus' injuries?" He handed Hitsugaya a few photos.

Rukia saw Hitsugaya's expression changed from serious to absolute abhorrence. "What is it?" Rukia asked, straining her head to see.

Hitsugaya pushed Rukia away on her face. "Don't look."

Rukia, irritated by what Hitsugaya did, retorted. "Why can't I look? You were the one who told me to come here with you, and you won't let me see anything. That's unfair!"

Hitsugaya stared at the pouting Rukia, and finally relented. "Fine, look all you want, but don't get too gross out."

Rukia took the photo. There was a disfigured person, the right hand were half torn away. The left eyeballs were on the floor, dug out from the eye directly. The rest of the body looked like it was tortured cruelly, covering with blood. There was stuff on the ground that resembled toes from the feet...

The goriness of this photo caught poor innocent Rukia off guard. She dropped the photo on the ground and fainted.

"Rukia!"

The whole world went blank.

The same hand was caressing Rukia's hair. The warmth and affection on the hand warmed up Rukia's heart. The comfort on her hair was indescribable.

The hand stopped caressing and left Rukia's hair. The huge sense of loss landed on Rukia immediately. "Wait, don't go…" Rukia cried out. "Don't leave…"

"Rukia?"

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Hitsugaya leaning over her. She put her hand and felt the hair that was missing the caress of the hand. It was a dream after all, Rukia thought dejectedly, recognising this place as Hitsugaya's house.

"You okay, Rukia?" Hitsugaya frowned. "I told you not to look, and see what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Rukia glared in annoyance. "Shut up!" She stood up from the bed and prepared to leave. Hitsugaya followed suit.

"Are you following me?" Rukia asked irritably.

"I'm not _following_ you…" Hitsugaya said uneasily.

"You are! Stalker!" Rukia rebuked and ran off, only with Hitsugaya following her.

~the next day~

Rukia woke up to find Hitsugaya still in her room. This ruined all her mood. She had had that wonderful dream again, and she wanted to continue having that warm, loving feeling. The way Hitsugaya stalked her completely put her off the mood.

"Don't tell me that you stayed late until four again and had to sleep here, because you obviously did not have a lot of work this time." Rukia said monotonously.

"Fine then, I just want to stay here, so I stayed." Hitsugaya answered blatantly.

"You…!" Rukia wanted to kick this pompous boy in front of him.

"Another person died today." Hitsugaya said seriously.

"Another victim?" Rukia said with nauseate. "Who is it this time?"

"Naruto…" Hitsugaya said sadly.

"What?" Rukia stared unbelieving at Hitsugaya.

"And Echizen Ryoma was also utterly injured trying to save Naruto." Hitsugaya added.

Rukia was apparently shocked. Her eyes softened. "They're you friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sort of." Hitsugaya said, lowering his head, hiding his face in the shadow of his bangs. "It doesn't make sense, why would Naruto be killed? He didn't do anything to me…" Hitsugaya thought, heartbroken, as he stared at the equally gory photos Captain Aizen had sent him.

"But if Echizen is alive, then we can ask him who did all these." Rukia said.

"No." Hitsugaya shook his head sadly. "Apparently Echizen had lost his memory about what happened that day. All of it. That person seemed to have done something to charm his brain or something that made him forget."

"I...I see." Rukia looked down, feeling helpless.

Somewhere hidden in the sky, an orange hair guy was watching Hitsugaya.

**Chapter ends here! I'm sorry to Snape fans and Naruto fans! But well, they will be revenged! By Rukia's dear dear Hitsugaya! XD Hope this chapter is nice! Three people died in this chapter you know. ): Oh well, still, hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey am I updating really slowly? Hope not. :p So here's the next chapter. ^^ Sincerely hope you'll enjoy it. **

"Toushiro."

Hitsugaya looked up. He was sleeping on the desk at Rukia's room again. He had promised to protect Rukia no matter what. It was very difficult with Rukia being so bitter at him 'stalking' her.

The man was back, at the window again, but this time at Rukia's window.

Ichigo was sitting on the window; contempt filled his voice as he commented. "Why are you, a captain, sleeping on a desk in a vice-captain's room?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya said, irked. He had been sleeping rather peacefully when this person found him again. "What do you want, _traitor_?"

"You should by now know that I'm not the one who had killed people. In fact, I had never killed anybody before. I will save it to kill that person." Ichigo said, climbing into the room.

"I have been watching everyone in soul society, and I have seen how the victims were killed." Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide with shock. "You have?" Rukia stirred. Hitsugaya immediately lowered his voice. "Then did you found out who that person is?"

"No." Was the simple answer Ichigo gave.

"What?" Hitsugaya could have had his jaws dropped onto the ground. "What do you mean? You were watching all along, and yet you don't know anything! What sort of… If you don't want revenge, I do!" Hitsugaya said, thinking about the people that had died and injured. Rukia stirred again. "Oops."

"I want revenge too, idiot." Ichigo said seriously. "He tried to kill her after all. I won't forgive him for that." Ichigo stretched his legs. "It was just that he was too clever for me. The first time he caught me off guard by attacking me from the back. I merely got away. The second time, his bankai caused so much destruction that made me lost my concentration for a short time. He took the chance and ran away.

"The third time, he used a puppet to do his torturing, so I have no idea who did that. The fourth time, I was so intense about saving that green-haired boy who I know have no power to defeat the person and yet still want to fight him. He used that as a chance and got away." Ichigo said heavily, turning to see Hitsugaya's livid expression.

"You're just pushing the blame away." Hitsugaya accused.

"No I'm not!" Ichigo defended.

"You're a lousy investigator." Hitsugaya said. End of discussion.

Ichigo's eyes twitched irritably. This little brat…

He sighed and went to the point. "Well, I think you had better leave now. Before the investigation team found some evidences that maybe it was you that killed them."

"Well, they can't be sure." Hitsugaya shrugged it off. "After all, I didn't kill them."

"You seem to have forgotten that the person is able to copy your moves. The longer you stay here, the more people will die." Ichigo said firmly. "You have to leave as soon as possible. My initial plan was to use your victims to find out who that person is, but it seems impossible. So right now the top priority is to get you away from here so nobody dies."

Hitsugaya bit his tongue and thought hard. This was the first time he was in such a strange dilemma. He stared at the sleeping Rukia. The peaceful look she wore tickled Hitsugaya's heart.

Ichigo crept up to Hitsugaya. "Eh, so you like this girl." Ichigo went close to Rukia and examined her. "She looks okay, everything about her is normal. And her chest is also flat. Oh well, maybe you like her because she's about the same height as you."

Hitsugaya raised his clenched fists. "Do you want to die?"

Ichigo ignored the boy. "You can bring her along, you know."

Hitsugaya shook his head. There's no way he could endanger Rukia in any way.

"Or you can watch her through our hideout. It's very convenient to _stalk_ people in the hideout."

The word "stalk" hit Hitsugaya. "You've been hearing our conversation?" He flared up.

"Why not? It's so amusing. You being pushed around by a smaller girl." Ichigo laughed.

"Shut up."

Ichigo felt the deadly aura around the white hair boy and kept quiet.

Hitsugaya went and smoothed Rukia's blanket. "I'll go with you." He said softly. "But if because of this Rukia's hurt, I'm going to kill you."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Good. Let's go."

The moon shone brightly upon the sleeping Rukia.

"Don't go…" The person was leaving again. She could almost see who that person was, but before she was able to make out who he was, the hand on her hair left, and he walked away.

"Please, don't go…" Rukia stirred, and woke up.

It was that strange dream again. Rukia rubbed her head and looked up. Hitsugaya was not there.

"Humph, he finally gave me some privacy." Rukia said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Must be Hitsugaya. I just knew that he won't leave me alone." Rukia said irritably.

She opened the door. It was Matsumoto at the door. "Oh, it's only you, Rangiku-chan." She said.

"Why are you so disappointed?" Matsumoto frowned, pinching Rukia's cheeks. "By the way, where's captain? I have important news to tell him."

"What?" Rukia said, horrified. "I thought he's with you?"

Matsumoto stared at Rukia and barged in to the room. Her captain was not on the usual table. "Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" She grabbed Rukia on her shoulders, shaking her.

Rukia looked as confused as Matsumoto. "I…I don't know…"

Matsumoto's eyes opened wide with fear. She fell upon Rukia's bed, rubbing her temples.

"What is it?" It was the first time that Rukia saw Matsumoto so distraught.

"It seems that Captain Hitsugaya was suspected as the serial killer who killed all those people." Matsumoto said finally. "The fifth squad had uncovered evidences that proved Captain Hitsugaya as the one."

"What?" Rukia cried out loud, hands unconsciously moved up her wide opened mouth. "It's impossible, Hitsugaya will never do that!"

"I know." Matsumoto answered weakly. "That's why I am finding Captain Hitsugaya. He is given a chance to explain himself." She hid her face in her hands. "If he really escaped, then he might be immediately marked as guilty."

Rukia stared wildly at Matsumoto. "What…what are you saying; I don't know what…I don't want to know…" Rukia shook her head, moving back as Matsumoto tried to calm her down.

"It's okay." Matsumoto hugged Rukia. "I will try and persuade them to investigate further. After all, Captain Hitsugaya would never do this kind of thing. We believe in him, right?"

Rukia hid herself in Matsumoto's comforting chest. Hitsugaya would never kill. He's not that type…

"_What if he is?"_ A voice rang inside Rukia. He wouldn't, right? Rukia thought desperately.

"Captain Hitsugaya is a human you know, just like the traitor fifteen years ago." "Yeah, that makes it more likely to be him." "It seems that all his victims were all his rivals." "I heard about that. Natsume and Severus were his number one rivals I guess." "Captain Ginno was also the only one that disagreed with Captain Hitsugaya being a captain." "Why are you guys still calling him a captain? He's a traitor, damn it!"

All those rumours, all those unfriendly talk about Hitsugaya; Rukia really wanted to just punch them on their noses, and let them realise that Hitsugaya did not kill all those people.

Those people felt the glare from Rukia, and immediately hurried away.

"Vice-captain Rukia, ya really scary." Vice-captain Ichimaru crept in from the back of Rukia. "Ya scared away all them poor officers."

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" Rukia retorted.

"Chill, will ya?" Ichimaru chuckled. "It's no use if ya think that Captain Hitsugaya did not kill them victims. No use if everyone's thinkin' different."

Rukia glared at the fifth squad vice-captain. "Hitsugaya did not kill those people. You better get your squad to investigate harder."

"There's no need to, since Captain Hitsugaya ran away. It's like a confession, ya know. Well then, see ya!" Ichimaru Gin walked off.

Rukia stared at his easygoing back. Hitsugaya would not murder, right? _"What if he did?"_ The voice rang again. There's no way Hitsugaya would do it… _"All those murders happened at night, that's when he was out of your sight. He kept following you, so that you will believe that he is not the one. But when you were sleeping, he crept out of your room and killed all the people he hated."_

Rukia stood in the middle of the streets. What if, it's true? What if, Hitsugaya really did kill all these people?

Tears welled in her eyes. Why would Hitsugaya do this?

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Matsumoto was walking home from work, and met Rukia. She noticed a glittering tear flowing down her cheeks. "Rukia, are you crying?"

"Hitsugaya didn't do it, right?" Rukia asked, hoping there would be at least one person who agreed with her.

Matsumoto hesitated. Then she hugged Rukia. "Of course not! I'm his desk mate for two whole years, I know him the best."

Rukia closed her eyes. Yeah, Hitsugaya would never kill…

Two long weeks had passed. Hitsugaya still did not come back.

"Two peaceful weeks had passed and no signs of murder!" "I knew it! Hitsugaya _is_ the traitor!" "Yeah, it's great that the fifth squad is so efficient in finding out the criminal." "Of course! What are they? They're the investigation squad." "The only thing is that, the traitor had run away. He's still out on the loose." "There's no way he'll come back. Come back and we'll all kill him!" "Haha, yeah!"

They laughed happily, relieved. "Hey, let's get away, Vice-captain Rukia is coming!" A guy whispered urgently. They scattered away immediately.

Rukia was walking home from work. Everywhere she went, there would always be murmurs and gossips about Hitsugaya. "Is it true that Hitsugaya would never come back?" Rukia thought sadly.

Somehow, she missed the way Hitsugaya protected her, following her all around so that she did not get attacked. She loved the fact that she was the only person that could call him without his title. It made her feel special.

She missed Hitsugaya's tired-from-work-so-don't-bother-me expression. She longed to tease Hitsugaya, tease him about anything at all, because she was the only one able to tease him without getting a punch on the head.

Where are you, Hitsugaya?

Rukia walked unconsciously into the forest, the forest where she had her first kiss with Hitsugaya. She walked over to the particular tree. She sat down on the spot, and blushed a bit.

"_That traitor Hitsugaya will never dare to come back!"_ The rumours she heard so much over the past two weeks haunt her.

The worse part was about Hitsugaya never coming back.

Rukia hid her face in her knees. Tears came again. She had been holding these tears in the past two weeks; she could not believe she had to let it out here.

The wet tears drenched her shirt, and flowed down her knees.

"Why are you crying?"

A heartbreaking nostalgic voice pulled Rukia to jerk up her head.

A white hair boy was standing in front of Rukia, frowning his famous frown.

"H…Hitsugaya?" Rukia stood up and walked closer to Hitsugaya. The flawless face, the snow-like white hair, the beautiful blue eyes; there's no mistake, it's him!

"It's really you, Hitsugaya!" Rukia pounced on Hitsugaya, knocking him onto the ground.

Hitsugaya laughed slightly. "Who else? Two weeks no see and you've forgotten me?"

Rukia laughed, wiping her tears away. "Baka, baka, you are such a baka!"

Hitsugaya smiled, and patted Rukia's head. "If I'm stupid then what are you?"

"Where have you been?" Rukia said in between her tears. She allowed Hitsugaya to mess up her hair. The familiar warmth filled Rukia, from head to toe. The comfort, the love, it's all so familiar.

The truth hit Rukia. The person in her dreams, so it was Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya…"

"Hn?" Hitsugaya stared at Rukia. He smiled, and pulled her closer.

"Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya's lips touched Rukia's softly, and they kissed.

**Hitsugaya-kun you kissed her again! Okay, hope this chapter is boring and hope the pace is not too fast for your liking. And hope you enjoyed it! I shall simply ask for some reviews. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12 HitsuRukia sweet moments

**Hey guys! Sorry for my super late update. I have exams next week so cheer for me! I will try my best to update faster than usual. Thanks for the reviews! Sniff, I'm really touched.**

Hitsugaya gently kissed Rukia on her lips.

Rukia did not resist, which was surprising considering what happened three years ago.

Hitsugaya broke apart, and stared at Rukia. "Are you fine with this?"

Rukia blushed and looked away. "Y…yeah…" Feeling Hitsugaya's gaze she added, smiling weakly. "These years are long enough for me to get over Kaien. It's made easy with a person loving me."

Hitsugaya said nothing and concentrated on messing Rukia's hair. Rukia allowed the warmness fill her up as she smiled foolishly at Hitsugaya.

After a long while, Hitsugaya bent down and kissed Rukia again, this time with more force. His lips forced an entrance into Rukia's mouth, and they were hugging while their lips were exploring the different worlds.

Hitsugaya's hands slipped into Rukia's collar, causing a shocked Rukia to trip on her leg and fall onto the ground.

They broke apart when they hit the ground. Scarlet blood rushed into Rukia's cheeks as she gasped for air.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya said sincerely, his breath tickling Rukia's neck. He got up and helped Rukia up too, not forgetting to tidy up her askew shirt.

Hitsugaya looked around cautiously. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I can't stay too long here."

"What? Where are you going?" Rukia clang onto Hitsugaya's arms, not letting it go.

"There's a hideout somewhere outside souls society." Hitsugaya answered vaguely. "I have been hiding there for all these times."

"Can you bring me along?" Rukia asked imploringly.

Hitsugaya frowned and shook his head. "Of course not, you'll be in danger." He touched Rukia's cheeks. "The hideout is able to see the whole soul society, so I'll be watching you."

Rukia forced a laugh. "Stalker."

"Bye." Hitsugaya quickly gave Rukia a kiss and prepared to leave. He stopped and turned around. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill those people."

Rukia nodded. "I know. I believe in you."

"Meet here every Friday!" Was the last words thrown to Rukia before Hitsugaya vanished.

Rukia stared at the empty space which was where Hitsugaya stood. She smiled. At least this proved that Hitsugaya did not do it. The rumours were not true.

Rukia walked contentedly out of the forest.

"You look really happy, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia turned and saw Captain Aizen. "C…captain Aizen!" She hurriedly bowed. "Why are you here?"

Captain Aizen smiled benignly. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Oh…" Rukia stammered. Captain Aizen seemed nice, but right now she could not trust anybody here. "I was just…relieving stress. It helps reduce my fatigue when you look at the forest…Haha…haha." Rukia laughed, unsure whether her story was trustable.

Captain Aizen smiled. "I see." He said simply and walked off.

Rukia sighed in relieve. She shall stick to this story from now onwards.

***

"Hello, Toushiro." Ichigo was standing on the doorway, waiting for Hitsugaya's arrival. "You sure took a _really_ long time kissing your girlfriend."

"Wha-?" Hitsugaya cringed, mouth agape. "You watched us?"

Ichigo ignored him. "You must be really careful. You are in the wanted list, remember."

"I know. That's why I did not talk a lot." Hitsugaya said.

"I'm just telling you, so you won't end up talking a lot in you meeting next _Friday_." Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." Hitsugaya said irritably, and left.

Hitsugaya sat on his work table. Two whole weeks of investigations, all in vain. Hitsugaya sighed and crossed out Captain Kuchiki. There's no way a brother would attack his own sister.

He looked down the list. It left Captain Aizen, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kurotsuchi and probably Captain Zaraki. He rubbed his temples. He need a smaller list. He took out a pen and crossed out Captain Aizen.

There's no way such a kind captain would kill that many people.

***

Hitsugaya hurriedly put on his coat and rushed out of the door.

Ichigo watched bemusedly as the impatient young man rushed past him. "Can't wait to see your girlfriend, eh?" He joked.

"Don't stay for more than twenty minutes!" He called out just before Hitsugaya ran off.

"Che, so annoying." Hitsugaya mumbled as he went through the gateway to soul society. Rukia was sitting on the same place, waiting for him.

"Ruk-" Before he was able to call out her name, Rukia had pounced on him, knocking him onto the ground.

Hitsugaya lay on the ground, enjoying the feeling of a petite girl cuddling in his arms. "I miss you!" Rukia said, burying her head in Hitsugaya's chest.

Hitsugaya pulled Rukia's face out. "Thank god it's Friday." He said, landing a kiss on Rukia's soft lips.

"I got this for you." Rukia said after the two of them positioned themselves under the tree comfortably. Hitsugaya took the cassette Rukia offered and examined it.

"What is it?"

"It's the tape of what happened on the day when one of the victims was killed." Rukia explained. "Rangiku-chan got it for you through my request. She's very good at persuading the people to smuggle it out for her."

"Hmm, I can imagine that." Hitsugaya said dryly, knowing his vice-captain too well.

Rukia saw the anxiety on Hitsugaya's eyes as he stared at the tape. Hitsugaya was such a work maniac. She rubbed her hands unhappily. "You can go back and check on it first. See you next Friday."

Rukia sat, waiting for Hitsugaya's arms to release from her waist. Instead, the grip on her waist tightened. Hitsugaya had pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm not leaving you because of some dumb tape."

Rukia turned bright red and averted her head. "What? Not a work maniac anymore?"

She could feel Hitsugaya smiling. "Guess that is what we call, the power of love."

And Hitsugaya pulled her for another kiss.

Somewhere out there, Ichigo was eating popcorn. "Gosh this is even better than watching porn."

***

"Finally back from your tiny reunion?" Ichigo said, while watching Hitsugaya insert the cassette hurriedly.

"Shut up." He said irritably, waiting for the computer to load.

"You seem to be better with girls now than three years ago." Ichigo said, sitting on the chair beside Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya ignored him.

The tape was showing, and the two of them watched intensely as the victim was killed.

"Eww, gross." Ichigo was the first to speak after the tape had ended.

He turned around to see an extremely grossed out Hitsugaya. Ichigo frowned at the fifteen year old boy. "Let's rest for today."

"No." Came Hitsugaya's stubborn answer as he clicked on replay.

Ichigo sighed, and leaned on his chair. Fifteen years of useless investigation and nothing came out of it. He wanted to give up, yet he wanted to clear his name of the crime too. What a weird dilemma he was in.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said looking up from his manga book.

"You said before that the person was best at copying one's style."

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya's back curiously. "Yeah, so what?"

"Well, the problem is," Hitsugaya turned. "There is no hint of him copying any of my moves." Ichigo stood and looked at the video as Hitsugaya continued. "No ice, no water, no nothing that is related to Hyourinmaru. There's no way, absolutely no way, one could suspect the murderer to be me."

Ichigo rewound the tape and played it again. Truly, there was not any attack close to Hyourinmaru's. There was no way the fifth squad could accuse him as the murderer. Unless…

"I think I know why…" Ichigo said.

***

Rukia walked towards her house. Time passed so slowly when she was anticipating it to fly to Friday immediately. Why wouldn't Hitsugaya meet her everyday? This case she need not torture herself waiting.

She kicked the stones on the ground. Twenty minutes a week was obviously not enough.

Shadows blinded Rukia for a second. She looked up.

Two shinigamis stood in front of Rukia, blocking her way.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked.

"We're sorry, Vice-captain, but you are accused of communicating and helping in the escape of the traitor Hitsugaya Toushiro. We have to take you in." The shinigamis bowed respectfully.

"What…What do you mean?" Rukia stared at them horrified. How on earth did they know?

The shinigamis came forward and grabbed Rukia. "We're really sorry, Vice-captain. Please forgive us."

Rukia tried to struggle away, but something hit her on her head that made her lose her consciousness.

**Haha is it too short? Okay anyway hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow finally reach the unlucky number! XD Haha the story is going to end soon. So sad. But still not yet! So continue enjoy reading it. :)**

"What is the meaning of this? Do you even have any proof that I was with Hitsugaya?" Rukia shouted at the prison guard.

The prison guard rubbed his ears. "I can hear you, there's no need to shout, Vice-captain Rukia."

"Then answer my question!"

"I don't know too. The fifth squad was always very confidential about their investigations. I think they said something about sensing Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu and stuff, and they somehow found out it was you communicating with them." The prison guard explained. "They have their inside men spying I guess." He turned and looked at the petite girl in the prison. "Did you really communicated with Captain Hitsugaya?"

"No, of course not." Rukia denied, but she was already in deep thoughts. She had no idea how the 'inside men' knew about their meeting. Maybe there really was a stalker, and he followed Rukia. But nobody knew where Rukia went every Friday. Nobody even saw her coming out from the forest. It was really secluded, so nobody knew. Nobody...

Rukia jerked her head up, remembering. There was one person who saw her coming out from the forest. It couldn't be...

The emergency bell sounded. People started running to the exit.

"What happened?" She demanded.

The prison guard looked around, equally confused. "I don't know..." He stopped a person. "Oi, you, what is happening?"

"They had just sensed the traitor, in fact both traitors' reiatsu. Not just sensed, but they were seen in soul society. They are now fighting their way to a certain destination, and we must stop them now. You should leave your post and help out too. They are strong people." The person continued running, wielding his zanpankutou.

The prison guard frowned. "What? Both of them arrive at soul society? Combined forces, huh?" He squinted his eyes at Rukia suspiciously. "I think it would be better if I stayed here guarding you."

Rukia stared blankly at space. Hitsugaya was here at soul society, where he was wanted by a thousand shinigami, inclusive of powerful Captains and Vice-captains. She bent down and prayed. Kami-sama, please protect him, and don't let him die. Please...

***

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A plain of ice appeared, with shinigami ice sculptures popping out of it. Hitsugaya turned and continued his marathon to the fifth squad's headquaters.

Ichigo ran beside him. "You sure are one merciless captain, freezing your subordinates like this."

"Number one, they're not my subordinates. Number two, freezing them is the best way to stop them from harassing me without killing them." Hitsugaya answered simply, saving his energy to kill the person.

Ichigo seemed to have read his mind. He looked at Hitsugaya, and said. "You save your energy and just go directly to fifth squad. I'll stay here and take care of these runts."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Thanks." He said and increased his speed.

Ichigo scratched his head, staring at the amount of shinigami running towards him like an anthill of ants. "This is so freaking troublesome." He sighed, and slashed out at them, knocking them unconscious.

The first pile of shinigamis down, and the next pile ran towards him. Ichigo sighed again. "How many are they? It's so hard to just knock them unconscious without killing them."

"Shall we help you?" Ichigo turned and saw an orange hair female with big boobs along with a whole load of shinigamis.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's loyal subordinates." The female answered, smiling. "I'm Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's vice-captain. As Captain Hitsugaya's loyal subordinates, we're here to help our Captain."

Ichigo stared at the massive boobs. He averted his head and shook his head. He must not think like this! "Well, thanks a lot. I'll leave all this to you." He said, turning to help Hitsugaya.

"Wait." A massive figure blocked his way. It was Captain Zaraki. "Defeat me to pass, Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned. Fifteen years ago he had defeated the same captain while running away. "Alright, I'll beat you down again." Ichigo smiled. It was fun challenging him, though he ended up with a whole body of bloody injuries.

"I'll beat you down this time." Captain Zaraki said, pointing his zanpankutou at Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted. "Try."

***

The fifth squad's headquarters appeared in front of him. Hitsugaya increased his speed further, if possible.

"Where're you running to, Captain?" The voice he was waiting for sounded behind Hitsugaya.

"Ichimaru..." Hitsugaya clenched his zanpankuto. "I'm going to kill you!" He said, attacking the fifth squad vice-captain.

"Whoa, whoa." The vice-captain blocked easily, and backed a few steps.

Hitsugaya flared up. Killing a vice-captain should be a piece of cake to him! His reiatsu started increasing as his anger built up. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Ichimaru received the impact head on, causing him to spit out blood. Hitsugaya's zanpankutou is freezing cold, but Hitsugaya's burning inside. Not a good idea to mess with the tenth squad captain now.

Hitsugaya charged forward, not wasting any time for Ichimaru to recover. He stashed at Ichimaru, who managed to block. Ichimaru's sword elongated and reached for Hitsugaya's heart.

Ichimaru smiled as his zanpankutou extended to Hitsugaya's heart but his smile faded as his zanpankutou turned to ice and broke to pieces. He looked up at Hitsugaya, confused.

"It ends here." Hitsugaya said coldly. "It's revenge for killing all my friends."

"You're good, Captain." Ichimaru said, as his body started to freeze. "But my captain's better. Better watch out." He smiled weakly. "It's not really my idea, I was just following him. He's my Captain after all. I have to obey him..."

Ichimaru collapsed onto the ground. Hitsugaya stared at the unconscious vice-captain. Did he said something about Captain Aizen? What had Captain Aizen got to do with anything?

Hitsugaya was still wondering when someone clapped from the back. "Congratulations, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya turned around to see Captain Aizen. "W...what?"

"You're good, striking down Gin in only a few moves." Captain Aizen smiled benignly. "Even if it were me, I wouldn't be as efficient."

"What is this?" Hitsugaya stared at Captain Aizen, confused and frantic. He had confirmed with Ichigo that the culprit must be Ichimaru. Ichimaru is the fifth squad's vice-captain, so he might be the one who gave false information to the superiors, telling them they had found out that it was Hitsugaya who killed the people. Ichimaru was also the strongest vice-captain who had the power to become a Captain. So Hitsugaya assumed that person who killed so many strong victims was to be Ichimaru. There's no more candidates who were able to give false information. Other than the Captain himself, which was unlikely. Or was it?

Looking at the smiling Aizen, the truth hit Hitsugaya so horrendously that Hitsugaya wanted to puke.

"Don't tell me..." Hitsugaya said, voice shaking. "That it was you all the time." He turned and faced Aizen, and everything started to come in place. "You killed all those who were known throughout the entire school that bullied me. Then, when Naruto and me were eating Ramen, you were there and saw how Naruto stole my Ramen, so you used that as an excuse and killed him. You saw me depressed over Rukia, and learnt of Rukia rejecting me. So you tried to kill Rukia too." Hitsugaya clenched his fists. "You managed to stalk me while being seemed as a kind and caring captain. You killed so many people, and as the fifth squad captain, you took charge of all the investigations and gave them false information, accusing me. But of course no one would doubt you, _captain_."

Aizen smiled. "Wow, you really are very clever, Captain Hitsugaya. Not bad for a fifteen year old. Though it's too bad you only realised after you killed the wrong person."

"Why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" Hitsugaya shouted.

Aizen shrugged. "I'm not sure why too. Why don't you ask your father?"

"Father?" Hitsugaya frowned. But he did not care anymore. This murderer in front of him killed thousands of people, and even tried to kill Rukia. Trying to kill Rukia alone was a crime unforgivable. Hitsugaya grabbed his zanpankutou and charged towards Aizen.

"I'll kill you, Aizen!" He shouted, stashing towards the captain.

Tall pillars of ice filled the whole room. "Did I get him?" Hitsugaya thought.

"Not bad. The ice are out of season but really pretty to see." Hitsugaya jumped up appalled at Aizen's voice. He was so sure he had stabbed Aizen. He tunred around immediately.

Blood gushed out. Hitsugaya collapsed, and the ice formed in the room crashed down, shaking the earth and destroying the building.

Aizen smirked at the bleeding Hitsugaya, and left.

***

Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly. The light was blinding him, so he raised his hands to cover the light from his sight. A familiar figure appeared faintly in front of him.

"Ichigo, what happened?" He asked weakly.

"You were almost killed by that guy, and the ice you created were about to smash you to pieces. Thank goodness I rushed in and save you from dying in the heap of ice." Ichigo said.

"What happened to Aizen?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "He got away."

"You let him go?"

Ichigo cursed. He knew Hitsugaya would go on rambling about missing the chance to kill Aizen. "I saved your life you idiot! Be more thankful!"

Hitsugaya glared at him. "You missed the golden opportunity to kill him! We might never get the chance to kill him again."

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo flared up. "I had a fight with Kenpachi that idiot and my injuries were no better than you!" He sat back and breathed out. "It's all your damn fault anyway. You're the one rushing impulsively out to soul society. It's due to your rashness that made it like this." He added quickly before Hitsugaya turned livid as well. "So now we have to plan a battle strategy, a good one that would allow us to break into soul society and receive Aizen head on, no one distrupting. And we will also be able to break into the broadcasting studio and broadcast the fight live. So while we are fighting Aizen, we can record all his words and wash our names clean."

"Oh wow it sounds so simple." Hitsugaya stated sarcastically.

"Well, it will be simple, having so many accomplices." Ichigo smiled at Hitsugaya's expression as the whole tenth squad appears from the door.

"What? Why are you guys here?" Hitsugaya demanded.

Matsumoto rushed and hugged Hitsugaya. "Captain~! Don't worry we will always be loyal to you! We will stay by your side no matter what!" She exclaimed sincerely, rubbing Hitsugaya's hair.

Hitsugaya allowed Matsumoto to hug him. He could not believe there's still so many people believing in him. He had thought he was alone all this time, with only Rukia, of course.

"Oh by the way, where's Ruki-"

"Put Captain Hitsugaya down. He needs his rests!" A firm voice made Matsumoto immediately let go of Hitsugaya and placed him comfortably on the bed.

Hitsugaya turned his head and stared. "Captain Unohana?" There's more people helping him now?

Captain Unohana smiled affectionately. "I'd always knew Captain Aizen was being very suspiscious, not allowing me to check on the victims. They did all the investigations themselves, not letting me to double check. I strongly believe that he is up to something unspeakable of, and Ichigo here had kindly explained everything to me. So I have decided to help you."

Hitsugaya bowed. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. You guys go on and plan your strategy, but only execute it when I say it's ready." A deadly aura formed around Captain Unohana. "I would not allow my patients to run wild before healing completely."

Hitsugaya and Ichigo gulped. "Yes, ma'am!"

Hitsugaya stared at Captain Unohana's retreating figure. Captain Unohana sure had a lot of authority. Wait, there was a very important question he had forgotten to ask. "Oh by the way, where's Rukia?"

Unexpected silence met this question.

Hitsugaya's veins twitched. "Answer me, someone..."

Matsumoto laughed wryly. "Well, Rukia-chan, she's kinda stuck."

"Stuck?" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows.

"Yup, stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"The prison."

"What?" Hitsugaya shouted, almost jumping off his bed and knocking Ichigo, who was sitting next to him, down.

Captain Unohana appeared again, smiling her smile that gave everyone the chills. "Captain Hitsugaya, I would appreciate if you would not move around so much. Thank you."

Hitsugaya waited till Captain Unohana left. "Okay, Matsumoto, explain why on earth Rukia is in prison."

"Erm, well, apparently the fifth squad had found some confidential information about Rukia meeting you, so they took her away." Matsumoto said nervously. When Hitsugaya did not go mad she asked cautiously. "Tell me, did you really meet out with Rukia?"

Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto. It should be safe to tell. "Yeah, I did."

Matsumoto blinked. "Then it's true! Hey it's your fault Rukia landed in jail!"

Guilt filled Hitsugaya's whole heart. He cocked his head. "You don't need to tell me that. I know." He said sadly. Maybe that time he really spent too much time with Rukia...

"I drew out the map of soul society." Ichigo said, raising a piece of paper. "Now let's plan our strategy." Matsumoto immediately gave an excuse and left quickly. "I'll prepare food for everyone!" She said and ran out of the room.

Hitsugaya glared angrily at the retreating Matsumoto. "Che, like she can cook."

The rest of the people in the room crowded around Ichigo's hand drawn map and started a heated discussion.

"Okay, we need to break into the broadcasting studio and the fifth squad headquarters. So how do we do it?" "I think we should arrive right on the fifth squad with the rest of the people guarding the outside so no one will come and help out." "No I think it will be better if we arrive from different parts of soul society. It will make them helpless." "Hmm, that's a great idea, but do we have enough people?" "I think we should break into the broadcasting studio first."

"I think we should save Rukia too." Hitsugaya said, cutting into everyone's speech.

"What?" Ichigo looked up as though Hitsugaya was crazy. "We have so much to do, and now you are here to add more workload to us by telling us that we should save a _girl_?"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Rukia is not just any girl you idiot." Hitsugaya composed himself and continued. "I'm saying, while I break into the prison trying to save Rukia, the rest of you fight open a passage for me to pass through with Rukia, allowing us to pass through easily, without much effort. Then, together with Rukia, we can kill Aizen. Through all this distractions, breaking into the broadcasting studio would be the easiest. So while we are all fighting, a small group will break into the broadcasting studio and broadcast Aizen's confessions." He paused and looked around. "Any objections?"

Ichigo raised his hands. "Question: why does it have to be you who save Rukia?"

"Because the prison in seireitei limits one's reiatsu so that one cannot escape from it. But as a captain, my reiatsu is higher and therefore even after limiting, I can still save Rukia. Goodness do you even study? Of course you must always let a captain do the breaking in of prison." Hitsugaya answered irritably.

Ichigo blinked. This guy really memorises everything. "Alright, you win. But why does it have to be the two of you who fights Aizen?"

"Because both of us uses ice, so when we combine forces, our ice power can maximise to its full limits, allowing both of us to fight at the best conditions, therefore a higher chance to defeat Aizen. It's in the textbook, same elements power would be able to reach to its potential..."

"Okay, okay, no need to recite the whole thing." Ichigo raised his hands as signs of surrender.

Hitsugaya looked around. "Any other question?"

Everyone stared at the annoyed Hitsugaya. No one dared to defy the young captain.

Ichigo banged the table hopelessly. "Alright then, _captain_, we'll follow your plan. Now let's draw out the whole route. Everyone split yourself into three groups, two groups of people who are fighting, and one minor group for those who know how to work the broadcasting studio very well to break into it."

Everyone started breaking into groups according to self interest. In the midst of all the murmurings and Ichigo's "Hurry up, we don't have all day", Hitsugaya went to a corner and started his own planning, drawing out the map of the prison through memory.

Ichigo saw the boy leaving the group and sighed. The boy was so lovesick, all he thought was probably getting Rukia out of the prison. That's probably how he came up with this idea. Ichigo smiled. Hitsugaya might be dying inside not able to save Rukia until his injuries recovered.

He looked up. "Everyone ready? Great. Let's start planning."

**Chapter over! Wow it's overloaded with events and information. Next chapter the big thing will happen. Do you guys want the fight scene, as in you want me to narrate how they fought and stuff? Or do you want me to skip it, and move on with the story? It depends if you like all of my previous (very little) fight scenes. If you liked the way I narrate it, then you can ask for more, but if you disliked it, you can tell me to save it and go on with the story.**

**So how about it? If no one review asking for fight scenes means no one want fight scenes. But I personally like fight scenes the best! ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! This is the fourteenth chapter! This story seems to be able to go on more than I expected. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Your wounds are getting better." Captain Unohana washed her tools clean of blood. "Just rest well and don't stress yourself too hard. Don't move around too much." She threw her last advice to Hitsugaya before leaving the room.

Ichigo's head popped out from the table beside the door. "She's gone." He whispered to the group of people also hiding behind him. "So now we can train." He jumped out of the hiding place. "Come everyone; let me teach you the essential sword skills!"

Before Ichigo was able to take a grab at his zanpankutou, his hands were held in midair firmly. It seems that Captain Unohana had came back to check on Hitsugaya again.

"Oh hi, Captain Unohana." Ichigo smiled nervously. "It isn't what you think it is. I am just stretching my back, not reaching out for my sword."

Captain Unohana smiled, casting an evil aura. Ichigo gulped. He turned to his 'students'. They crept away cowardly, no intentions of saving Ichigo. "Those traitors…" He cursed.

"I thought that I had explained very clearly that before your wounds are fully healed, no training is allowed." The fourth squad captain smiled maternally, her vice-like grip never letting of Ichigo's hands no matter how Ichigo struggled.

Ichigo sighed. He had to submit to his fate, he thought as he walked out of the room with Captain Unohana, cowering.

Hitsugaya shook his head at the stupidity of Ichigo. It was the third time, and he never learnt. Serve him right.

He stared at his wounds. Please heal as fast as possible, Hitsugaya prayed.

***

Rukia sat at the chair in the middle of all the bars in front of her. The shadow of the bars landed on her like real boulders, making her out of breath.

She grabbed at her clothes, her disgustingly white clothes. The sun was shining ever so brightly, making the clothes on her even whiter than before.

Rukia bit her lips. The white was torturing her. It resembled so much like Hitsugaya it was killing her.

"Hitsugaya…" She whispered painfully.

"Stop saying that damn name. Here's your breakfast." The prison guard pushed the breakfast in through the bars impatiently.

Rukia looked at the breakfast. No matter how appealing it looks, she had already lost all her appetite.

***

Outside the fifth squad.

The guards lay outside the headquarters, bored. They were posted there ever since the attack of the traitors, to protect the fifth headquarters.

"This is boring." One person yawned. "I think it's just coincidence that they attacked the fifth squad. There's nothing in the fifth squad except boring investigations and gory pictures."

The other said jokingly. "There's a rumour that there is nude photos of some of the dead. Maybe that's what they're after."

The first person laughed. "But Hitsugaya is only fifteen." The second person shook his head and added. "He must have been polluted by that Ichigo."

They laughed heartily. There was nothing to do other than making fun of people like this. It's not like there would be an attack.

The first shinigami picked up the sake and drank it. He lifted his head to see Matsumoto staring at him. "Pttff!" He spat out the sake at Matsumoto's face.

"Hey!" Matsumoto shouted, wiping her face. "That's not very friendly!"

"Vice-captain Matsumoto…" The shinigami said, stunned. The other followed suit. The way Matsumoto dressed, it could not be blamed on the two poor shinigamis to be hypnotised like this.

Within the next few seconds, the two shinigamis fell onto the ground. Matsumoto smiled at them. "Sorry, we have to use this method recommended by Captain Unohana so that you guys will be unconscious and out of the way for full four hours without any injuries." Matsumoto touched one of the shinigami's cheeks. "And you have a beautiful cheeks there, boy."

"Vice-captain Matsumoto, hurry up!" Called an impatient tenth squad officer.

"Coming!" Matsumoto stood up and ran faster. Her zanpankutou lay untouched by her waist, being very confident that this method would work all the time.

***

The prison guard spat out his cigarette irritably. "Che, the traitor attacked again."

Rukia stared at the ground. The alarm had been raised again. Hitsugaya was here. She felt worried for Hitsugaya, but on her selfish side, she hoped that Hitsugaya would risk his life to save her. She smiled. She knew Hitsugaya would never do that. It's too irrational.

The prison guard eyed Rukia. "Don't bother hoping that he will come save you. This prison is very well guarded, and it will also limit one person's reiatsu so much that the traitor would lose his power to fight the moment he steps into this place."

Rukia hung her head sadly. "I know."

"But a captain who memorises his textbook should be able to break in no problem, right?"

Rukia looked up at the equally shocked prison guard. "What? Who said it, come out now!" The prison guard demanded, grabbing his zanpankutou.

A white hair boy appeared in a flash and kicked him unconscious.

"Hitsugaya!" Rukia exclaimed, touched that Hitsugaya really did come for her.

Hitsugaya turned around, facing Rukia with his guilty face. "Sorry I came for you too late. You must be really lonely in here right?"

Rukia swallowed back her tears and just nodded quickly.

Hitsugaya smiled sadly. He bent down and fed the prison guard a pill that was said to be able to make him stay unconscious for a full four hour.

As Hitsugaya break open the bars, Rukia found her voice. "Why do you come for me? Isn't killing the real traitor more important?"

Hitsugaya reached over to touch Rukia's face. "How could anything be more important than you? You are even more important than my life, do you know that?" He pulled Rukia closer and kissed her.

After the short, longing kiss, Rukia fit her head nicely into Hitsugaya's arms. "But still, why do you come for me?"

Hitsugaya answered between short kisses on Rukia's hair. "I am going to kill Aizen together with you."

"What? With me?"

"Yeah. Your zanpankutou is also ice type, so if we fight together, we can bring out our own element's full potential. I am so going to freeze Aizen to death, after the failed attempt three months ago."

"I see." Rukia said, resting her head on Hitsugaya's chest. "How's your injury?"

"It's nothing much." Hitsugaya assured Rukia. He pulled Rukia's face out and kissed her again, longer and much more force.

"Hitsugaya."

The couple broke apart and stared at the intruder. Hitsugaya spat angrily. "Why do you always break into my privacy, Ichigo? Can't you leave me alone. Wait, aren't you supposed to be fighting out there?"

"Soul society wasn't prepared so there weren't any strong opponents out there. I was free and bored so I came here to look for you, so that I can help you if you need any." Ichigo looked around. "It seems that it was quite easy for you to break in here. And I was still figuring out why you requested for so much delaying time. Now I know that you're using it as an excuse to make out with your Rukia-chan." Ichigo grinned at the two little kids' expressions.

"Shut up. I was coming up anyway." Hitsugaya snapped.

"Yeah right." Ichigo snorted. "You'll probably end up making out with her all day if I had not come and remind you of our mission." He pushed Hitsugaya to the exit. "Hurry up, we only got four hours."

Hitsugaya climbed out of the window reluctantly. But he decided that killing Ichigo could come after Aizen's death, so he grabbed Rukia's hands and ran towards the fifth squad headquarters.

***

Aizen sat on the chair, staring out at the window peacefully. He heard two people running towards him and was getting really close. Smiling, he turned around to face them.

"Ah, Hitsugaya, you have come again. I was so frightened that my last blow had killed you."

Hitsugaya let go of Rukia's hands and held his sword. "Sorry, but I won't die so easily." He said, signaling to Rukia. Rukia nodded and moved slowly to her left.

"That's good. I didn't want you to die." Aizen smiled.

Hitsugaya smiled dryly. "Don't make me laugh." He moved back a little, and thrust his weight into advancing upon Aizen.

Aizen received it one-handed, without even taking his sword out. He threw Hitsugaya into the air.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mae, Tsukishiro!" Rukia appeared behind Aizen and turned him into a great ice pillar, reaching towards the sky.

Hitsugaya stared. He never knew Rukia's shikai was so beautiful. He concentrated on the fight; Aizen was not an easy opponent. Indeed, Aizen had appeared behind Rukia.

"Rukia, behind you!" Hitsugaya shouted, hoping that he could run that far to save Rukia. Rukia managed to turn in time to block Aizen. She flew away due to the impact, with Hitsugaya taking over.

Aizen was at a disadvantage, fighting one to two without a weapon, so he jumped up to the pillar and summoned his zanpankutou, breaking the ice pillar.

Pieces of ice falling from heaven are the best weapon for any ice element type zanpankutou. Hitsugaya raised his hands and controlled the ice around him. With a snap of his fingers, the pieces of ice were sent flying towards Aizen like a homing missile.

Aizen blocked it with his zanpankutou, reflecting it back. But the pieces of ice always seemed to fly back towards him. Rukia smiled, humoured at the sight of a busy Aizen. She raised her zanpankutou.

"Tsugi no mae, Hakuren!" Rukia ordered, as a massive wave of ice blasted out from her sword. Aizen turned to block it, but was too distracted in blocking the other pieces of ice. Part of the room was destroyed in his crash along with the ices and snows.

Hitsugaya wasted no time and summon up his bankai. The moment he saw Aizen stood up from the crash, he charged forward, stabbing Aizen in his heart.

Rukia noticed something amiss as another figure appeared behind Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya, he's a fake, watch your back!" She cried as she slashed at Aizen from the back. Aizen stopped her with a single hand as he slashed at Hitsugaya with the other hand.

Hitsugaya managed to block it, but his injuries were acting again as he spat out blood.

"Hitsugaya…" Rukia stared at the bloody Hitsugaya. She lifted her foot to kick Aizen and used her shikai again. "Hakuren!"

Aizen blocked the attack easily, and disappeared. Rukia looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Rukia, watch out!" Hitsugaya flashed-step behind Rukia and blocked Aizen's attack. Hitsugaya cursed, Aizen's flash steps were too fast for Rukia to see.

Rukia used the time and tried to stab Aizen. Aizen immediately raised his unused hand and crushed Rukia's zanpankutou.

"Rukia…!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, as Rukia's zanpankutou shattered into smithereens.

Aizen smiled and punched Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya crashed into a wall and more blood was lost.

"San no mae, shirafune." Rukia said calmly, as her blade reforged itself with the ice particle around them. Aizen's eyes widen with shock as he froze.

Rukia raised her sword and struck at the frozen Aizen. She stood as the ice pieces fell onto the ground. "Is he dead?" She asked.

"Not really." Aizen appeared behind Rukia and stabbed her. Thankfully Rukia dodged in time so only her right hand was injured.

"Fighting a captain and a vice-captain was harder than I thought." Aizen said, slowly walking towards Hitsugaya. As he moved closer to Hitsugaya, his legs became heavier and heavier. Aizen looked down. Ice was slowly forming up from the ground to his legs.

Aizen lifted his foot, but was unable to. He smiled. "Well done. You are able to make full use of your ice-type."

Hitsugaya smiled too. "Thank you. You haven't seen everything yet." Aizen stood on the floor that had already covered with ice, cautiously waiting for something to happen.

The ice had froze all the way to Aizen's thigh within seconds and a sharp, cone-shaped ice protruded from the wall just above Hitsugaya and stabbed Aizen's heart.

Blood spurted out. Hitsugaya stared at it, unsure if it was real, but just to be sure…

"Rukia, let's freeze everything here."

Rukia nodded. Both of them raised their swords and in an instant, the fifth squad headquarters became a big piece of ice block, with a small volume of space for the two people to squeeze in.

Rukia stared at Hitsugaya. "Great, now how do we get out from here?"

Hitsugaya blinked. "I have no idea. Maybe we have to break out of the ice." He said as he held his sword harder.

Rukia nodded. She turned around to see lots of cracks in the ice. "Erm, wait Hitsugaya. What are these cracks?"

Hitsugaya turned too and stared at the ice. There's no way their ice could break so easily. He kept his sword. "Maybe we don't need to break the ice anymore." Hitsugaya said it as a final statement as he hugged Rukia tightly.

The big block of ice broke off. The sharp pieces of the ice crashed down onto the two people. Hitsugaya held Rukia closely, covering her as much as possible from the falling pieces of ice.

Rukia winced with pain from the small pieces of ice. It hurts a lot, and her arms were starting to bleed. She was protected by Hitsugaya, and knew how hurt Hitsugaya must be now. Tears streamed down her face as a pool of blood appeared on the ground.

"Hitsugaya…"

The ice crumbled down completely. Hitsugaya's hands slipped off Rukia and fell onto the ground.

Aizen appeared in front of them, blood staining his body. It was not easy breaking out of the ice block. He smiled weakly as he lifted his sword against the dying Hitsugaya.

Rukia rushed forward and defended Hitsugaya. "Kill me first before touching Hitsugaya!"

They were engaged into a fierce death battle. Rukia was slightly in a more advantageous situation, with less injuries, but no matter how handicapped Aizen is, a vice-captain can never defeat a captain.

Rukia was thrown to the ground. She watched helplessly as Aizen neared the poor bleeding boy, raising his sword maliciously.

**End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Sorry if I updated too slowly. ): It's not my fault… The computer broke down for a week… So here's the fifteenth chapter. Please enjoy. (:**

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. The lights immediately stung her eyes, forcing her to shut it again. She slowly tried to open her eyes again.

Where is she? What is she doing here in this room? She was supposed to be in prison, right? Wait, Hitsugaya saved her, so she's out of prison, but where is Hitsugaya?

A familiar figure appeared in front of her. "Oh, hey Rukia, you're awake. Wow that's really fast."

Another figure appeared. "Rukia, you should rest more. Close your eyes and sleep now."

Rukia took a while to process who these two people were; Ichigo and Captain Unohana respectively.

"Where is Hitsugaya?" She asked, refusing to go to sleep.

They stared at each other, exchanging worried expressions. Captain Unohana smiled finally. "He is currently resting, so you should also rest too. Come, Rukia, be good, close your eyes."

Rukia still refused to close her tired eyes. "What happened?"

They stared at Rukia. Ichigo blurted out. "You don't remember?"

Everything came back to Rukia. She jumped out of the bed as if electrified. "Where is Hitsugaya? He's not dead, is he?"

Captain Unohana held Rukia down. "You shouldn't be moving around so much…"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted, struggling to get up. "Where is Hitsugaya? Tell me!"

"He's just right beside you, idiot." Ichigo said out finally, irritated.

Rukia turned around to see another bed beside her, and a small white hair boy was lying on the bed unconscious. Rukia calmed down after seeing Hitsugaya. She asked worriedly. "How is he?"

"He…" Captain Unohana said difficultly. She swallowed and said. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. He is going to die soon if my last method did not work so you had better do some mental preparation."

"W…what" Rukia said. She looked at Ichigo, hoping that Captain Unohana was lying.

"I met Gin when I am fighting other captains. He helped me distract the other captains, and gave me a key to the fifth headquarters. I had no idea what is it for, but I figured that Gin thinks that his captain is too powerful, and is trying to ask me to help you guys out. So, you know, I rushed to the fifth headquarters, and I was a bit too late. Honestly I thought you guys were brilliant, having injured Aizen so much like this I could kill him off easily. But, you know, as I said I was a little too late, so Hitsugaya…" Ichigo tried to explain, but it seemed to make the situation worse.

"Hitsugaya what?" Rukia became panic again. "He won't die! He won't leave m lie this, you get me! I will not allow him to die!" She turned to Captain Unohana. "If Hitsugaya died I will hate you forever!"

Captain Unohana stared at the angry Rukia. Rukia was never so angry and rude before, and it really startled Captain Unohana. She bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot promise that he will survive. I had sent Hyourinmaru to search for his soul and make Hitsugaya continue to have the will to live on. If he did, I have already given his body a potion that will slowly heal him up. So if he continued living for at least the next 36 hours, he would be healed completely."

"He will live." Rukia said. "He will have the will to live. He has to. He can't leave me here all alone."

Captain Unohana looked at the poor girl. She put her hands together and payed really hard that Hyourinmaru succeed.

***

Hyourinmaru floated around, searching for his master's soul. Master Hitsugaya, where are you?

He spotted a white hair boy floating on the empty space, ready to sleep. Master! I found you!

Hitsugaya lifted his head to see Hyourinmaru wagging his tail, swimming towards him. "Hyourinmaru? What are you doing here?"

I am here to tell you not to sleep. Hyourinmaru said urgently. If you sleep, you will die, and I will disappear too.

Hitsugaya rubbed his half-closed eyes. "I know… but it's too tiring…"

But if you sleep, the impact will be very great! The tenth squad will lose a captain again, everyone will miss you! Matsumoto, Ichigo, most especially Rukia!

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya repeated.

Yeah, Rukia! How could you bear to leave Rukia? Hyourinmaru prompted, hoping to get his master into attention. I bet Rukia would hate you for leaving her if you died.

"Yeah, I know…" Hitsugaya said sadly. Tears streamed down his face for the first time. "But I can't help it. I want to stay awake too, you know, but I just can't. It's too tiring…" Hitsugaya's eyes closed.

Hyourinmaru became frantic. No master! Don't sleep! I thought you were very good in staying awake in the night to study? Why can't you just stay up a little more now?

Hitsugaya forced his eyes to open. "I want to too… I want to see Rukia too…"

Yes! Hyourinmaru used this opportunity. Just stay up for the next 36 hours and you can see Rukia! You can kiss her and, and do anything to her! I know you always wanted it! If you just died like this, won't you feel very sad not doing it with Rukia?

"Shut up…" Hitsugaya smiled. He felt nausea, and headache, and his eyelids were extremely heavy. Everything in front of him started to blur and lose focus as he slowly nodded off to sleep.

Wake up, Master! Hyourinmaru shouted. Please don't sleep! Rukia will be extremely sad! Your mom too! Hinamori too! Don't forget about them! For their sake you cannot sleep!

Hitsugaya forced himself to focus. But his mind was just too tired to be thinking of anything but sleep.

Hyourinmaru panicked. Master, if you sleep like this, not only Rukia will hate you, I will hate you too! If you ever separated me from Shirayuki, I will hate you too!

"Shirayuki? Who's that?" Hitsugaya asked, interested, his eyes still closed.

Hyourinmaru blushed. It's Rukia's zanpankutou. I like her… She is the most beautiful ice type zanpankutou I'd ever seen… Hyourinmaru shook his head. It's not time to describe Shirayuki's immense beauty!

Master, so please, stay awake, don't sleep! Hyourinmaru shouted helplessly as Hitsugaya drifted to sleep.

***

Ichigo felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu gradually disappearing. He looked at Captain Unohana. It seemed that she knew it too.

"His heart beat stopped." She said softly.

It took a while for Rukia to fully digest this. "It can't be…" She said as tears flowed out. "It cannot be!"

She climbed out of her bed with no one stopping her, and grabbed Hitsugaya's hands. It was cold and dead. Her hands shook uncontrollably as tears dripped onto Hitsugaya's hands.

"Why?" Rukia whispered through her sobs. "Why do you leave me?" She examined the injuries of Hitsugaya. "Why do you have to protect me? Why do you have to sacrifice your life to protect me?" She hid her face onto the usual spot where Hitsugaya would hug her in. There was no heartbeat, no warmth filling her body, comforting her.

She kissed Hitsugaya's lips, and was received with no reaction. "Hitsugaya…" She said weakly, sobbing pathetically. "Wake up… "

"I love you, Toushiro…" She said finally, caressing Hitsugaya's face.

Captain Unohana hid her face and turned around, sniffing.

Ichigo stared at the two crying women. He sighed sadly.

Suddenly he felt a small amount of reiatsu puffed out. He stared at Hitsugaya as tiny bits of reiatsu appeared slowly in his body. Ichigo turned to stare at Captain Unohana. She had not notice the very small amount of reiatsu Hitsugaya had just given out.

"Retsu-chan." He called out.

Captain Unohana turned around, wiping her tears. "Yes?"

"He's still alive."

Captain Unohana shot up her head, shocked. She rushed forward, wiping her tears away, and felt Hitsugaya's pulse. Indeed, there was a weak, irregular pulse. "Rukia get out of here for a while." She said sternly.

Rukia let go of Hitsugaya's hands reluctantly. She stood at the side as Hitsugaya's pale cheeks flushed pink and alive. She could see Hitsugaya's chest moving up and down.

"Toushiro…" Rukia stared, more tears flowing. The moment Captain Unohana made way, she rushed forward to grab Hitsugaya's hands. They were warm again. Relieved, she grabbed the hand and cried.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened slowly. "Rukia…" He said weakly.

"Yeah?" Rukia leaned closer to Hitsugaya.

"I love you too."

Rukia stared at Hitsugaya, touched. "Hitsugaya…"

"Why are you still calling me Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya turned around. "Call me by my last name." He squeezed Rukia's hands. "Like how you did a few seconds ago."

Rukia smiled and cried at the same time. "Toushiro." She said between her sobs.

"That's better." Hitsugaya wiped Rukia's tears away as Rukia leaned closer to him.

Captain Unohana pulled Rukia back. "Don't lean too close to him; you'll take away all necessary oxygen around him. Don't let him talk too much, he need to rest. You can do all the talking if you want to."

Captain Unohana pushed Ichigo along as she left the room. "Oh right," Captain Unohana turned around. "Don't make him move around too much, and don't kiss him too vigorously. That's all."

Captain Unohana smiled as the petite girl blushed.

She went outside the room and closed the door. "Great job Hyourinmaru."

Hyourinmaru appeared next to her, grinning. Thank you.

"What did you say to him that made him still live on after that long of no heartbeats?"

Hyourinmaru rubbed his hands, embarrassed. Well, the basics, telling him how everyone cared for him. I even especially emphasise on Rukia… And erm, I also told him my relationship with Shirayuki…

"Eh…" Captain Unohana smiled knowingly.

Hyourinmaru blushed. But I think what Rukia said was the main thing that woke him up.

"Still, good job." Captain Unohana said encouragingly. Hyourinmaru smiled and disappeared.

Captain Unohana sighed, relieving all her sadness and stress she had just faced through. Now it's okay, Hitsugaya had miraculously survived. She laughed a bit, and rubbed her eye.

"Retsu-chan, are you alright?" Captain Unohana turned and saw Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm just not yet relieved from the shock I had received."

Ichigo frowned, worried. "Well, I guess there is another shock for you."

"What is it?" Captain Unohana asked tentatively.

"Well, news from soul society: you, Captain Unohana is also announced as a traitor. Gin is also in prison now because he had helped me." Ichigo said. Seeing the shock Captain Unohana, he explained a bit more. "The group from the broadcasting studio said that they broadcasted the video from the last fight Hitsugaya had with Aizen that had Aizen confessing. Well, apparently they did not believe it. They insist on one more witness or else they would never consider even believing it."

Captain Unohana thought for a while. "Do you know of anyone that survived even when Aizen tried to kill them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No one ever survives fight with Aizen, other than Hitsugaya and me, so, no."

They stood in the corridor, hopeless.

Ichigo suddenly shot up his head. "Actually there is another person other than Hitsugaya and me."

"Echizen Ryoma."

Captain Unohana stared at Ichigo. "Who's that?"

Ichigo started frantically. "He tried to help Naruto fight Aizen when Aizen tried to kill Naruto. Because he's not the target so he did not get killed. I saw them! I tried to help them too! Aizen was also going to kill him. But I saved him, and left Naruto helpless. But at least he lived…"

"Okay, okay…" Captain Unohana stopped Ichigo. "So where is he?"

Ichigo blinked. "He's in the hospital."

"Why? Is he still hurt? It has been so long already."

"Coma."

"Oh."

They stared at each other. "Can you make people in a coma wake up?" Ichigo asked Captain Unohana cautiously.

The fourth squad captain smiled proudly. "Of course, which hospital is he in?"

Ichigo stared at Captain Unohana admirably. "Wow..."

"Which hospital?" Captain Unohana asked one more time, irritated.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think one more chapter and it will end! Okay it depends, but it's coming to an end anyway. So review more!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 The end

Hitsugaya watched Rukia as she peeled the apple.

"I can't believe that you did not pack any of my clothes here! I have to get stuck in this disgusting white shirt everyday. And I have to wait wash my clothes and dry it while naked in the bathroom. You have no idea how irritating the knocks on the door can be. I already made sure all of them had bathed and cleared their bladder, yet they still disturb me in the toilet. It's so annoying. It's not like I can get out of the toilet naked…" Rukia talked as much as possible, trying to entertain Hitsugaya.

She cut the apple and fed Hitsugaya one. "How does it taste?" Hitsugaya nodded. Rukia beamed. "Great!" She went on talking while feeding Hitsugaya.

"This is what the shopkeeper claimed as the sweetest apple in the shop. I bargained with the shopkeeper for a really long time! I told him, that the apples have to be really sweet so you can enjoy it, and he gave me the sweetest one." She faced Hitsugaya. "So? Is it the sweetest apple you have ever taste?"

Hitsugaya hesitated, and shook his head.

Rukia looked disappointed. "What? Why? You mean the shopkeeper actually lied to me? How can anything be sweeter than this apple?" Hitsugaya pulled Rukia forward before she could talk anymore. They kissed.

"This is definitely sweeter than the apple." Hitsugaya said when they broke apart.

Rukia blushed. "You are still not well enough to…"

"Of course I am well enough." Hitsugaya pulled her back. "I thought you want to give me some sweet apples?" He kissed Rukia and pulled her out of the chair and onto the bed.

"Toushiro…" Rukia deepened the kiss subconsciously. Hitsugaya's hands crept into the shirt of Rukia.

The door opened, with the orange hair guy staring at the couple.

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo irritably. "Why do you always have to barge into our privacy? And why is it always you?"

Ichigo frowned. "Hey, how am I supposed to know that you were doing stuff behind this door? Retsu-chan said you are not allowed to do it." Hitsugaya ignored him and pulled Rukia closer to kiss her again.

Ichigo stared uncomfortably at the two. Hitsugaya stopped. "What do you want, Ichigo?" He snapped.

"I thought I wanted to tell you a piece of good news, hopefully you have time to listen." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We are allowed to go back to soul society." Ichigo said finally. "Previously, they have not enough evidence to prove that Aizen is the one, but Captain Unohana happened to be able to awaken Echizen Ryoma. He woke up from his coma, still shocked that his friend had died, and told us that it was indeed Aizen. So now the crime is washed from our names and we can go back now. Yay."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Okay, that's good." He turned to Rukia. "You can take your clothes now, no need to suffer naked in the toilet anymore." Rukia blushed as Hitsugaya kissed her lips.

Ichigo sighed helplessly. "And your night class teacher wants to inform you that you have missed a lot of lessons and the moment you are healed you shall be attending full-day lessons from morning 6am all the way to 9pm to catch up all your works. And you have to start returning all the homeworks you owed him."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Okay, I am still not healed completely yet."

"But you have been doing stuff with Rukia which proved that you are almost healing." Ichigo reasoned.

Hitsugaya blinked. He kissed Rukia one last time before putting her down on the chair comfortably where she had been sitting. "I see your point. I should really refrain from vigorous exercises." Rukia and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"Another thing." Ichigo added. "You have a visitor."

Echizen Ryoma appeared at the door. "Hey Toushiro."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Hey." Ryoma sat down next to Rukia.

Ryoma looked down sadly. "How long have I been in coma and unknown of all these tragic events?"

"Erm, about four months." Hitsugaya saw the sadness in Ryoma's eyes. "Don't worry; it's not your fault that Naruto died. I had him revenged."

Ryoma smiled. "Thank you."

Rukia fidgeted. Ichigo barged in again. "Hi Toushiro, you have another visitor." He said as another head popped out. It was Gin.

"Hi there captain." Gin said cheerfully.

Hitsugaya blinked. "Oh hi." He stared at the vice-captain who just stared at him straight back. "Sorry about that time. It was my mistake."

Gin laughed. "Nah it's nothing. You barely gave me a scratch."

Hitsugaya doubted it but did not say a thing.

Ryoma stared at the weird creepy looking person, scrutinizing him. Gin turned. "Whatcha want?"

Ryoma blushed and turned around. "N…nothing."

The four people stayed in the room talking for ten minutes before Captain Unohana chased them out.

"Hitsugaya-kun needs his rest so stay out." Captain Unohana stated harshly. She smiled, and left Rukia and Hitsugaya alone.

"Now that was some awkward moments." Hitsugaya commented. Rukia nodded.

Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia's waist and pulled her onto the bed. He pecked at her lips. "Now I feel all better now, completely healed."

Rukia laughed. "But you just denied being healed."

"I take it back now." Hitsugaya combed Rukia's hair with his left hand, his right hand still at her waist, stopping her to get away. He gave Rukia some short kisses, as his left hand slipped down into Rukia's collar. Rukia reached up and kissed Hitsugaya. Her hands grabbed onto Hitsugaya's shirt, pulling it down.

Hitsugaya shook off his shirt as he deepened the kiss, revealing his wounds. Rukia stared at the wounds sadly. "You were so hurt…" She embraced Hitsugaya hardly.

"It's nothing." Hitsugaya assured, kissing Rukia again, pushing her down to the bed below him.

"Hitsugaya you've got another visitor!" Ichigo opened the door again, and stared. "Okay," He said, disgusted, as Hitsugaya glared at him. "I'll tell him that you are sleeping." He closed the door.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya cupped Rukia's face with his two hands. "Where were we?"

***

Orihime wiped the table, preparing for dinner when the door bell rang. "Hinamori? Why are you released from school so early?" She was cut short when she saw her white hair son.

Hitsugaya had been given a holiday as an apology from the managements. He thought it would be best to visit his parents first.

"Hitsugaya?" Orihime stared at her son. She bent down and hugged her son tightly. "Oh where were you? I missed you so much! The school sent letters telling me that you were not coming to school and all. I didn't know you were the type to play truant!"

Hitsugaya was suffocating in his mother's arms, but it was the first time he actually wanted his mother to hug him more; he missed her, and he had no idea how to explain his 'truancy'.

She held Hitsugaya by his shoulders. "Tell me truthfully, where have you been all these while?"

Hitsugaya stared frantically at her mother. He had no idea how to explain this situation, and started stuttering. "I…it's like this, mom… I, erm, I…"

"He was with me."

The two turned around to face a tall orange hair guy.

"Ichigo? Why are you here?" Hitsugaya asked, surprised. He was even more surprised when his mother ran up to him and kissed him.

Hitsugaya watched in horror as his mother and Ichigo were kissing fervently. This is so weird. It is wrong! How can Ichigo kiss his mother like this?

When they broke apart, Ichigo hugged Orihime and kissed her hair. Orihime was hitting his chest. "Where are you all these time? I had to raise Hitsugaya and Hinamori up all by myself and where were you? You're so selfish and stupid and…" Ichigo kissed her again to stop her from saying anymore.

"I think he needs explanation." Ichigo said, nodding towards the horrified Hitsugaya.

Orihime turned around to face Hitsugaya, fidgeting. "Erm, Hitsugaya, You know, Ichigo, he is your...erm..."

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, sensing that something's wrong.

"Remember how I told you about your father leaving me all alone? Well, actually I do know where he is all the time, just that I am unable to get to him and contact him. I still love him very very much despite what I say to you..."

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning. "I thought you told me that you hated him very much, that you don't want to see him anymore ever again?"

Orihime blushed. "Yeah, that's what I said, but that was just, you know, I was very sad at that time, so..."

"So, what do you mean ultimately?" Hitsugaya tapped his foot impatiently.

"That, I still love your father a lot and I wish you would love him back." Orihime stated sincerely.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya asked. "What do you mean? I don't even know who my father is."

"Well, that's the main thing..." Orihime smiled nervously. "Well, you see, Ichigo is your father..."

Hitsugaya practically dropped his jaw. "What?" He cried out loud.

"You heard your mother." Ichigo smiled and stared at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo. "Oh, so you're the one that left my mother all alone to fence for herself and her two children. You are such a wonderful dad." Hitsugaya spat sarcastically.

"Hitsugaya, you don't understand..." Orihime said, trying to calm his angry son. "I love Ichigo a lot, and I actually allowed him to go do his whatever business he said he had to deal with. So the fact that he left us so long is actually partly my fault, you know..."

"Whatever..." Hitsugaya muttered, still glaring at Ichigo. Then something hit him.

If Ichigo is his father, the Orihime would be the person that Ichigo saved from Aizen, his love one. Then it would mean that…

"Mom, are you a shinigami?" He asked cautiously.

Orihime was caught off guard. "Oh, how do you know?"

"And you've never realised that your son had become a shinigami?"

"You did?" Orihime stared back at him.

"Whatever." He said, shaking his head at his weird mother.

"Rukia, come out." He called out to a pretty girl waiting for him on a bench.

The small girl ran to him. Orihime stared at her, interested. "Is she your friend, Hitsugaya?"

"More than my friend." Hitsugaya said, pulling Rukia closer. "She's my girlfriend."

Orihime almost choked on her saliva. "You? A girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya's veins tensed. "Now what's wrong with that, mom?"

Orihime laughed. "N...nothing...hahaha!"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Okay, we need to be going, we're going on a date."

"Oh, why don't you stay longer?" Orihime said, disappointed.

"Sorry, I'll come back later."

Orihime and Ichigo sent Hitsugaya and Rukia off. Hitsugaya heard his mother asking Ichigo, "So, why was he with you?"

Rukia was staring at Hitsugaya's house. "Wow, you have such a nice house…" She turned to look at Hitsugaya. "So where are we going now?"

"Tokyo."

"Is it fun?"

"Of course it is. Or I wouldn't bring you there." He kissed Rukia. "I'm going to make sure my first date with the love of my life is fun."

Rukia blushed.

They walked in silent, holding hands.

"Ne, Toushiro."

"Nn?"

"Why does Aizen want to kill you?"

"No idea."

"You never asked Ichigo?"

"I don't think he would want to talk about it. And from how he speaks, it seems as if he doesn't know why too."

"So, why does he want to do those horrible… stuffs?"

"I don't know… Maybe he's crazy."

"Yup he is crazy." Gin popped next to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stared at him. "Where did you come out from?"

"Soul society, of course." He said simply.

Rukia looked at the smiling Gin. "What do you mean he is crazy?"

"Oh, that." He smile widened. "When I was helping him do some paperwork, I noticed his past medical reports, which include having psychological disorder for while. Well, just a mini scandal. Anyway he's dead already."

They walked together in silence.

"Ichimaru…"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Will you stop following us?"

"But I am also going Tokyo."

Rukia felt her hand being squeezed irritably. "Then take other routes!"

Gin looked sadly at the white hair boy. "Okay, then…" And left sadly.

"Honestly…" Hitsugaya sighed, grabbed Rukia, kissed her, and continue walking. "Why can't we have some privacy?"

"Why do you need so much privacy for?"

"Because..." Hitsugaya did not finish his sentence. They walked a bit more.

"Because…" Hitsugaya stopped walking, pulling Rukia to a stop too. "I love you."

"Huh?" Rukia started flushing as Hitsugaya revealed a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Rukia blushed and laughed happily. Hitsugaya smiled as he wiped away the tears that were pouring out of Rukia's eyes. "Well?"

Rukia wiped her tears and sniffed. "Yes, of course." She said happily, jumping onto Hitsugaya and kissed him. "I love you too."

**Yes finally end of story. Tell me if you need more details then I will add more in this chapter, or create another chapter for it. But for now, this is the last chapter. Is it too fast-paced? Hope you liked my story! ^^**


End file.
